Seis colores
by kaprikume
Summary: En un mundo incoloro donde todo es gris y monótono, sólo si tu alma gemela ha tocado algo con anterioridad podrás percibir su verdadera tonalidad. Con máxima cautela, unos guantes siempre a su lado y el firme propósito de dejar el mínimo rastro de color posible, Fushimi Saruhiko se niega a formar parte de todo aquel circo. Pero las cosas no resultan tan sencillas después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirado en una lista de Soulmate AUS que vi en tumblr. Aunque me tomé mis libertades para moldear el AU a mi gusto. En este caso sólo puedes ver color en las cosas que tu alma gemela ha tocado directamente. Una vez toca un objeto o persona, ésta adquiere todo tipo de tonalidades y resulta muy llamativa. Hay personas que se dedican a dejar un rastro tocándolo todo para que su persona especial les encuentre lo más rápido posible. Y otras, como Fushimi, que no les hace gracia el tema y prefieren no tocar muchas cosas.

El fic está acabado pero decidí cortarlo en dos capítulos para que se hiciera más llevadero. Y es que aunque yo me como fics largos con patatas creo que este se hace un poco pesado. El segundo capi lo subiré la semana que viene.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _A altas horas de la noche, con la tenue luz de la luna y una pequeña brisa que se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación, una ligera sombra se movía con cautela. Analizando sus pasos e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se encontraba un joven Saruhiko, de apenas seis años de edad, saliendo de su cuarto y recorriendo los pasillos de la inmensa mansión donde vivía._

 _Momentos antes, aún metido en la cama, se había dicho a sí mismo que podía esperar... Que no tenía por qué arriesgarse._ Aquel hombre _estaba en casa en esos momentos y no acostumbraba a quedarse demasiado tiempo... pronto se iría. Entonces ¿por qué no esperar?_

 _Pero la incertidumbre de_ cuándo _sería fue lo que acabó por convencerle en salir de su lecho e ir a buscar "_ aquello _"._

Aquello.

 _Habían pocas cosas que Saruhiko llegara a atesorar de verdad. Incluso a su corta edad, era un niño que intentaba mostrarse lo más impasible que podía ante personas u objetos ajenos. La razón era simple. Miedo. Miedo a que su padre apareciera para destrozarlo en cuanto menos se lo esperara. Aunque no hubiera conocido otra manera de vivir, Saruhiko podía deducir que aquella forma de comportarse que tenía aquel hombre no era normal. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo... aparte de ser precavido, por supuesto._

 _Por eso mismo el mismo día en que encontró cierto objeto de tonalidades singulares por la calle fue que lo guardó con recelo y decidió admirarlo en secreto, bien lejos de la mirada de Niki._

 _Guardado en un cajón del trastero, en el piso inferior de aquella enorme mansión se encontraba su pequeño tesoro. Un par de meses atrás su madre lo había llevado con ella a visitar a un pariente (muy a su pesar debido a la ausencia de Niki). Mientras que la mujer caminaba a varios pasos más adelante de él, Saruhiko intentaba seguirla con dificultad debido a su corta estatura y a la prisa de ella. Quizás fue gracias al poco interés de su progenitora por él que de pronto encontró algo en la acera que captó su atención de inmediato. No sólo porque se tratara de un cubo de rubik, cuya existencia siempre había llamado el interés de Saruhiko por su complejidad y la gran facilidad que tenía_ aquel hombre _para resolverlo... sino por estar completamente repleto de color..._

 _Un total de seis tonalidades distintas en cada cara del objeto en cuestión que contrastaba con el resto del paisaje grisáceo que le rodeaba._

 _Nunca antes había visto algo así. Impresionado, decidió tomar el juguete a espaldas de su madre. La cual le habría prohibido terminantemente tomar algo de la calle._

 _A partir de entonces jugó con él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Había escuchado las historias que tenían aquel tipo de objetos especiales en el colegio, y aunque no llegaba a entenderlo del todo sabía que si tenía color eran porque alguien en concreto lo había tocado con anterioridad... Y que algún día se encontraría a esa persona, con la cual_ debía _estar_.

 _Saruhiko solía fantasear con qué tipo de persona sería. En su mente deseaba que se tratara de alguien completamente distinto a sus padres, alguien que no sólo no le dejara solo, sino que además le tratara bien. Aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo y con la perspectiva de su familia había comenzado lentamente a desistir. Sin embargo el encontrar ese cubo le había devuelto sus esperanzas._

 _Una vez en su escondrijo abrió el cajón con cuidado para sacar su preciada posesión. La poca luz de la habitación le impedía ver nada, así que metió la mano para buscarlo. Dentro del lugar sólo estaba el cubo, por lo que no resultaría difícil hallarlo._

 _Tragó saliva cuando lo único que su mano encontró fue un vacío en el espacio. Movió con inquietud su brazo de un lado a otro, pero definitivamente no había nada dentro. De pronto la luz de la habitación se encendió haciendo que el niño saltara del susto, cuando se dio la vuelta casi le pareció ver un_ fantasma _._

 _... en realidad hubiera preferido mil veces que realmente se tratara de uno._

 _Allí estaba Niki observándole con una expresión socarrona y con el cubo de rubik en su mano derecha... ¿cuándo...? ¿Acaso había estado esperándole? ¿Y cómo había sabido que iba a bajar?_

 _—Buscabas esto, me imagino—Dijo el hombre mientras jugaba con el puzzle y lo resolvía en cuestión de segundos—. Así que mi pequeño mono tiene un juguetito secreto con el que juega por las noches ¿no es adorable?_

 _Saruhiko no mencionó palabra, sabía de sobras el desenlace que aquello tendría, pero una parte de su interior gritaba y se revelaba con que no quería que su cubo terminara igual que todo lo que había ganado su aprecio._

— _... No... es algo cualquiera... ¡No es algo que puedas romper!—Exclamó el niño alzando su temblorosa voz—. Tiene... tiene color, por lo que no es mío... tengo que devolvérselo a otra persona. No tienes derecho a deshacerte de él._

 _La risa que acompañó al hombre a continuación sería un sonido que jamás lograría olvidar._

 _—¡No me digas...! ¡Entonces esto es mucho mejor de lo que creía!—Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Algo que hizo que Saruhiko abandonara toda esperanza que aún pudiera albergar. Niki tenía dos formas de destrozar sus pertenencias; una era romperlo todo a cachitos y la segunda quemarlo hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas. Juzgando por el mechero que ahora sostenía en su mano izquierda... ya podía imaginarse de qué se trataría esta vez._

— _¿Querías devolvérselo a quien fuera tu alma gemela? Entonces me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Por tu propio bien has de saber que todo lo que has oído del tema no son más que mentiras. Mi pequeño mono...—Esbozó una sonrisa—. Te daré un buen consejo. Huye del color con todas tus fuerzas... porque la persona que está detrás de todo sólo querrá utilizarte para su propio beneficio. Querrá cambiarte, moldearte y si no tiene paciencia acabará por dejarte aún más solo de lo que ya puedas estar. Las almas gemelas no son más que cadenas... —Y dicho esto comenzó a prender fuego a su estimado cubo sin titubear ni por un momento—. Y una falsa ilusión que sólo hará que_ caigas _al suelo con más fuerza todavía. Tendrías que agradecer lo que estoy haciendo por ti..._

 _Con las lágrimas que había conseguido arrancarle tras la escena Niki sólo amplió aún más su sonrisa. Saruhiko decidió volver a su cuarto para intentar olvidar todo aquello... su cubo ya no existía. Aún si llegara a encontrar cualquier otra cosa de color Niki volvería a destrozarlo... así que realmente no valía la pena._

 _Y si además... aquel hombre llevaba la más mínima razón en lo que le había contado..._

 _Entonces prefería no volver a relacionarse con el asunto. Nunca más._

* * *

Fushimi odiaba ese tipo de días.

Días en los que al tener poca faena en la oficina, sus compañeros de trabajo se relajaban tanto que acababan por entablar conversaciones insustanciales. Conversaciones que conseguían sacarle de quicio.

El problema no residía en las charlas en sí, sino en el volumen de éstas. Si tantas ganas tenían de hablar y no aplicarse el cuento, entonces ¿por qué no se daban una vuelta por el jardín del edificio y volvían una vez recuperaran la mentalidad de trabajar?

Suspiró hastiado, si tenían ese panorama en la policía de un sector específico, tal y como era _Scepter 4_ , no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería la incompetencia de la policía local o incluso nacional. Y si por ende así eran todos los departamentos entonces normal que el gobierno estuviera así de patas arriba.

Al menos él sí daba palo al agua y su faena era más que eficiente, incluso como para compensar la ineptitud de sus compañeros.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir un tanto mejor.

Poco después de la muerte de Niki y debido a la negligencia de la esposa de éste con respecto a Fushimi, el joven había tenido que buscarse la vida por sí mismo. Por fortuna, gracias a su gran intelecto y a sus dotes informáticas pudo encontrar trabajo en un departamento de inteligencia policial. De alguna manera el jefe del lugar había encontrado potencial en él y acabó enchufándole lo suficiente como para que obtuviera un puesto de trabajo bastante decente. Pero precisamente por haber entrado allí de esa manera, era que tenía que cumplir con las expectativas a rajatabla.

—¡No te rías Dōmyōji! De verdad que lo pasé fatal—Exclamó Hidaka, elevando la voz aún más e interrumpiendo la abstracción de Fushimi—En cuanto vi a ese delincuente barbudo en color casi me dio un síncope. Por suerte realmente no era él... ¿pero y si lo hubiera sido? ¡Además de que esto significa que "ella" le ha tocado seguro! Aún no le conozco y ya estoy preocupado.

El imbécil de Dōmyōji aún seguía partiéndose de risa, acabando poco a poco con la (poca) paciencia de Fushimi. Estaban _trabajando_ , no de tertulia. Fushimi chasqueó la lengua molesto y continuó con su labor, intentando ignorar el molesto chismorreo a su alrededor.

 _Vaya estupidez_ , pensó él. Como si no fuera suficiente la comidilla que se traían, encima estaban hablando sobre _ese tema_.

Por su parte Fushimi no quería saber nada de almas gemelas ni similares. La simple idea de que tu vida entera estuviera ligada a la de otra persona por cuestiones del destino le resultaba incómoda. Muchas personas buscaban como locos aquella media naranja que les ayudaría a ver el mundo entero con otros ojos. Pero él... él prefería mantenerse al margen. Dudaba que aquel mundo tan insulso y aburrido fuera a mejorar en lo absoluto por tener unas pinceladas de color aquí y allá... Y sobre su persona destinada... no se quería ni imaginar el tipo de persona que estaría "ligada" a alguien como él. El sólo pensar en las reclamaciones que haría dicha persona al conocerle, creyéndose con derechos completamente equívocos sobre su persona sólo por una broma del destino bastaba para ponerle de mal humor.

Desde hacía muchísimos años había decidido no dejar ninguna pista para la persona que estuviera _encadenada_ a él. ¿La ingeniosa solución que había encontrado? Unos guantes de doble gasa. Si no tenías contacto directo con ningún objeto o persona entonces para ojos de tu alma gemela jamás adquirirían color. Y cuanto menos rastro de color, menos posibilidades había de que pudiera encontrarte.

En realidad maniobrando así no sólo se estaba haciendo un favor a sí mismo, sino a ambos. O eso solía repetirse de vez en cuando.

Por eso mismo, tras salir de la oficina y observar que la mismísima calle que más transitaba a lo largo de los días estaba repleta de color supo que debía empezar a preocuparse de verdad.

 _Su alma gemela estaba cerca._

Era algo bastante obvio. Sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que a partir de entonces, a cada día que transcurría, Fushimi encontraba algo más de color a su alrededor. Incluso en lugares impensables, como a lo largo de toda la carretera. Lo cual le hacía plantearse si esa persona se dedicaba a ir restregándose por los suelos.

Por supuesto toda la situación no hacía más que enervarle y, más concretamente, angustiarle. A cada nuevo objeto que encontraba de color a lo largo de las semanas, una nueva bronca que se sacaba de la manga para sus compañeros de trabajo. Jamás había escuchado tantas quejas sobre él en lo que llevaba en _Scepter 4_. ¿Pero acaso no era comprensible...?

Bueno, a ojos de personas tan simples como ellos eran, quizás no.

Lo único que conseguía apaciguar su estado de ánimo era su plan de ser más precavido que de costumbre. Comenzó a adquirir una rutina de "de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa" que, aunque no difiriera _tanto_ de como había estado actuando hasta aquel entonces, tranquilizaba sus nervios lo suficiente como para no matar a sus compañeros cuanto éstos acababan con su paciencia.

También intentó centrarse más en su labor. Se pasaba _aún_ más horas en la oficina, tanto por la mañana como por la noche.

Quién le iba a decir que aquello, precisamente, sería su gran fallo.

* * *

Apenas eran las ocho y pico de la mañana y ya había terminado con su tercera lata de café en lo que llevaba del día. Normalmente llegaba sobre las diez al departamento, por lo que la falta de sueño ya comenzaba a pasarle factura. Si no se apoyaba en la cafeína dudaba que no fuera a quedarse dormido en plena oficina y, con lo orgulloso que era, preferiría cualquier otra cosa antes de que pudieran ver cómo se quedaba agotado en su propia jornada.

Levantó la mirada y antes de poder siquiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo algo captó la atención directa de sus retinas, despertándole por completo. Sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal. Una extraña sensación que podría compararse al miedo inundó todo su ser y hasta su cuerpo y mente parecían haberse congelado durante unos segundos.

Lo que había captado la atención inmediata de sus ojos no era nada más ni nada menos que una persona.

Un joven completamente manchado de color. De cabello y mirada de tonalidad intensas estaba entrando por la puerta. Fushimi intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Perder los estribos de aquella forma, aunque fuera por pocos segundos, no iba para nada con él. Si lo pensaba fríamente tal vez se trataba de alguien a quien 'aquella persona' había tocado. Por lo que andaba observando en los últimos meses parecía tratarse de alguien que tocaba todo lo que se movía (y lo que no también), así que aquella suposición podría ser perfectamente factible. No había de qué preocuparse.

Aquel chaval levantó la mirada e inspeccionó el lugar. En cuanto posó su atención en Fushimi su sorpresa fue tan evidente que de algún modo le resultó hasta irritante. El joven abrió tanto los ojos que no le habría extrañado que se le hubieran salido de las órbitas e incluso comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo. La forma tan peculiar con la que estaba actuando llamó la atención de Akiyama, el cual se encontraba cerca suya, y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

El chico, alegando nerviosamente que sí, se movió un poco con la suficiente torpeza como para chocar con un par de cosas y hacer un ruido insoportable que acabó llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala. Cabía mencionar que nada más tocar aquellos muebles éstos adquirieron una pincelada de color a partir del toque directo del chico, un color que fue extendiéndose hasta la totalidad del objeto en cuestión.

Era él.

No había la menor duda. Fushimi tragó saliva y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Aquello había sido un terrible golpe de mala suerte. Ya tenía asumido desde hacía bastante tiempo que si por cuestiones del destino llegaba a encontrarse con aquella persona cara a cara, ésta le reconocería de inmediato y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al fin y al cabo por mucho que hubiera intentado dejar el menor rastro posible utilizando medios para no tocar nada de manera directa... el tocarse a uno mismo se hacía continua y casi inconscientemente.

Había intentado aferrarse a la idea de que nunca se encontraría de bruces con _aquella_ persona... Pero al parecer el azar no estaba de su lado.

Después del follón que el joven había montado, con las mejillas impregnadas de un ligero tono más intenso y con el ceño fruncido por las curiosas miradas que aún le dedicaban a su alrededor, se acercó a él, vacilante. En aquel breve período de tiempo Fushimi había conseguido serenarse, simulando el menor interés posible por el joven. Aún cuando era obvio que éste se estaba dirigiendo directamente a él.

Una vez lo tuvo a un metro de sí mismo fue cuando se dignó a echarle un buen vistazo, sin disimular. Si lo analizaba rápidamente el chico parecía ser bastante menor que él. Incluso estando él sentado podía deducir que el tipo era de baja estatura... auriculares colgados en su cuello, ropa sencilla y de apariencia poco estilosa. Aunque él no era quien para criticar aquello, la moda no era uno de sus intereses y cuando no tenía que llevar su uniforme apenas se ponía una chaqueta, unos pantalones cualquiera y ya. En cualquier caso parecía ser una persona bastante simple, en todos los términos de la palabra... y con la conducta de antes ya le había bastado para clasificarlo como un idiota.

Sin poder rehuirla una voz se preguntó en su interior _¿por qué este chico?_ _¿Qué es lo que le hacía diferente a los demás? ¿Qué es lo que le ligaba a él?_ Y aunque hubieran sido unas preguntas genuinas no tardó en autoconvencerse de que eran estúpidas. No era diferente a nadie, y aquello no significaba que estuvieran o que fueran a estar unidos en lo absoluto. Todo el tema de las almas parejas y lo que estuviera relacionado no era más que una mofa del destino con la que la sociedad se conformaba. Y no sólo eso, sino que además _buscaban_ por la mera necesidad de perseguir unos ideales románticos y así entretenerse o de lo contrario se darían cuenta de lo tediosa y aburrida que era la vida.

Eso o buscaban a su persona especial por puro interés de ver el mundo en color... como si aquello fuera a cambiar la manera de ver las cosas o entender el universo.

 _Menudo despropósito._

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus cavilaciones y le hizo alzar una ceja. El chico estaba intentado entablar conversación pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo acababa por cerrarla al instante, después de tres veces ya estaba consiguiendo acabar con su paciencia, así que le instó a hablar empezando él mismo.

—¿Quieres algo?—Le preguntó con el matiz más neutral que pudo entonar. El joven se rascó la coronilla y asintió aún inseguro.

—Sé que puede sonar algo raro pero...—Hizo una pausa y, encontrando por fin la convicción y fuerza necesaria, fue directo al grano alzando un poco más la voz—. ¿Puedes verme en color?—Fushimi se sorprendió ante la pregunta... ¿acaso no era algo evidente? A no ser...—. ¿Ves esto—Continuó el joven, tocando la mesa que se interponía entre ambos—, de color?

De pronto un pequeño rayo de inusual esperanza se asentó en Fushimi. Una esperanza para escapar de todo aquello. Si el tipo estaba tan inseguro del tema era porque existía la posibilidad de que él estuviera viendo a Fushimi de color porque otra persona, la 'verdadera' persona, le hubiera tocado con anterioridad. Él mismo había hecho aquella suposición nada más verle entrar. Si mentía un poco quizás lograba librarse de él... Y con algo de suerte para no volverlo a ver. El encontrarse con su alma gemela sería un problema finiquitado, para siempre.

Intentó ignorar la pequeña, pequeñísima inconformidad que aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir. A veces se llegaba a molestar consigo mismo por embarcar aquellas sensaciones tan mundanas, ¿Qué importaba si perdía a su alma gemela de vista para siempre? Sería algo bueno, un peso quitado de encima.

Y tal vez para convencerse a sí mismo se apresuró a contestar.

—... Sintiéndolo mucho me temo que, aparte de muy bajito, te veo en blanco y negro. Una lástima—Dijo, con el mayor desinterés posible.

El comentario sobre su estatura no pasó por alto, ya que frunció ligeramente el ceño. Mas no tardó en pasar a segundo plano cuando el joven asumió sus palabras y su rostro se relajó. Todo aquel nerviosismo que había mostrado desapareció. Casi parecía mostrar una extraña mezcla entre decepción y... alivio.

 _Yo tampoco quería a un tipo como tú como alma gemela, de todas formas._

—Ah, ya veo...claro claro. Ya pensaba que era raro... al fin y al cabo eres un chico—Dijo el joven de los auriculares riéndose azorado. ¿Así que era eso lo que le preocupaba? Vaya estupidez. Por alguna razón consiguió irritarle lo suficiente como para que le entraran ganas de bajarle un poco los humos—. Pero es la primera vez que veo algo en color, me ha sorprendido.

—No he tocado a una chica en mi vida—Declaró sin poder evitar sentir ganas de ver como reaccionaría con lo que aquello implicaba. Si bien aquella declaración le dejaba un poco mal (aunque fuera cierto, aparte de su repulsiva familia nunca había tocado directamente a nadie) valía la pena mencionarlo, aunque sólo fuera para molestar.

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le respondió en un tono demasiado alto y exasperante para sus oídos.

—¿EN SERIO? Pero... entonces... ¡eso quiere decir que... !—Su histérica actitud combinada con su escepticismo fueron suficientes para complacer a Fushimi. Resopló satisfecho e incluso una pequeña media sonrisa se arraigó en su rostro. Pobre, oh pobre ignorante. Atrapado en la creencia de que tendría que compartir su vida con algo que no era tan idílico como antes había creído. ¿No era aquello una clara muestra del gran fallo que poseía todo aquel sistema?

 _Y ahora que lo has descubierto, ya puedes bajarte de la nube y darte cuenta de que aunque llegaras a encontrar a tu alma gemela, nada, absolutamente nada cambiaría a mejor._

—En fin, si no te importa...—Hizo el ademán de volver su atención a su PDA. Dudaba que con la decepción de enterarse de que su alma gemela era un chico quisiera indagar más en el tema y, así, le dejaría en paz. Además de que en 'teoría' él no tenía nada que ver. Sin embargo observó por la mirilla del ojo que el joven no sólo no planeaba irse, sino que además estaba acercando su mano peligrosamente hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera tocarle se alejó de un arrebato y frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?—Era una suerte que supiera controlarse lo suficiente como para no mostrar el susto que se había llevado ante la cercanía del otro. Chistó molesto y le miró a los ojos. Como respuesta el chico negó con la cabeza y con una evidente vergüenza en su expresión le contestó de modo más sosegado.

—Mira, siento molestarte. Pero de verdad que tengo que encontrar a...—Se calló durante un instante—. 'Esa persona'. Sea o no un chico. Tú eres la única pista que tengo, lo único que he visto en color en toda mi vida. Necesito tu ayuda...

¿Por qué estaba recitando todo aquello de manera tan épica? _Ni que esto fuera una película, idiota._

¿Y a que venía tanta desesperación ahora? Fushimi lo pensó detenidamente, incluso después de enterarse de que su alma gemela era sí o sí un hombre seguía queriendo conocerle... ah, claro. Seguramente aunque decepcionado, aún le quedaba el consuelo de poder utilizar a su persona destinada como un pincel andante que coloreara su mundo. Tenía sentido. Casi le entró la risa al pensarlo... porque Fushimi no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarle en aquel cometido. Y obviamente tampoco con el inútil propósito de encontrar a su alma gemela. Después de todo... ya lo había hecho. Estaba delante de sus narices aunque el joven fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de una simple mentira improvisada en su propia cara.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Una vez más el joven estuvo apunto de tocarle para tomar su brazo. Y de nuevo Fushimi consiguió escaparse por un pelo... ¿pero cómo de personal era este tipo que se creía con derecho a tocar lo que le viniera en gana? Normal que se estuviera encontrando con colores por todas partes, el chico lo tocaba todo sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—¡Venga ya, _tío_! Sólo te pido un poco de cooperación. ¡Sólo un poco!—Fushimi no dejó de mirarle con desaprobación hasta que el joven se alejó un poco—. No debe de ser tan difícil, con lo desagradable que eres dudo que te hayas tocado con mucha gente, ¡así que sólo tienes que hacer memoria e indicarme quiénes son!

Fushimi observó cómo el color de sus mejillas se había vuelto tan intenso como el de su cabello debido a la rabia que sentía. No era un color desagradable.

Y eso que apenas había lidiado con él, qué persona más impaciente. Y, sin embargo, aunque acabara de ser insultado de forma tan directa... encontraba alguna extraña satisfacción en el modo con el que había conseguido enfurecerle lo suficiente como para obtener aquella reacción.

Observó algo desencantado como el joven volvía a relajarse y, con un leve movimiento, alzaba la mano. Como dispuesto a estrecharla con la suya.

—Está bien, creo que hemos empezado mal—Carraspeó—. Así que deja que me presente. Mi nombre es... Yata—Fushimi esperó a que mencionara algo más, pero al parecer eso era toda la información que planeaba dar de sí mismo. Bueno, de ese modo él también jugaría con la misma moneda.

—Fushimi—Murmuró, apático. Al principio el tal Yata pareció no estar conforme con aquella escueta respuesta, pero no indagó más en el tema. De todas formas Fushimi ignoró su intento de estrechamiento de manos y el joven acabó por retirar la mano, algo molesto.

—Vale, Fushimi...—Exclamó volviendo a entonar una voz amigable. Se notaba que estaba intentando poner de su parte—. He venido aquí por un recado que me habían dado y me figuro que tú también estás trabajando...—Vaya, una suposición correcta. Increíble—. Por lo que volveré en cuanto pueda y esperaré a que termines tu jornada de trabajo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

No tuvo tiempo para contrarrestarle, pues así sin más se alejó de él, alegando buscar a una "señorita llamada Awashima". Así que había venido a buscarla a ella. Una parte curiosa de su ser se preguntó la razón, pero intentó acallarla enseguida. No le importaba. Debía continuar con su trabajo...

Así al menos podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que su alma gemela planeaba volver y hostigarle a encontrar a su supuesta persona especial hasta encontrarla. Qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse eso, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras avistaba a Yata saliendo del edificio, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada.

* * *

No supo si estaba decepcionado o no cuando se encontraba de camino a casa y sin rastro de aquel joven tan bajito. Se sentía irritado consigo mismo por pensar así. Irritado por haberse quedado unos minutos extra y por supuesto, irritado por su propia mente. La cual se convencía una y otra vez de que lo había hecho por un archivo que necesitaba revisión especial. 'Nada más'. Pero sabía que era una excusa impuesta por sí mismo. Y sólo de pensarlo se enfurecía.

Otra parte de su ser quería pensar que su decepción se debía a que Yata le había metido en la cabeza que iba a volver, y por eso mismo le había hecho pasar toda una tarde y parte de la noche angustiado. Una angustia que visto lo visto, había sido para nada, pues no había aparecido siquiera. Vaya manera de hacerle perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto.

Lo cual también estaba haciendo en aquel preciso instante...

 _Qué incordio..._

Suspiró y observó con detenimiento la oscura noche que le rodeaba. Hacía bastante frío, el suficiente como para que la temperatura de su aliento contrarrestara a la del ambiente y apareciera vaho a través de su respiración.

Aunque las luces de la calle no le permitían ver las estrellas, algún que otro destello si podía llegar a vislumbrar. Cuando miraba al cielo de aquella forma no podía evitar pensar en si existiría otro lugar mejor que aquél... puede que en otra galaxia.

Resopló. Lo dudaba enormemente. En realidad todos los lugares en los que existiera el término sociedad no albergaban ninguna esperanza. Al menos no si se trataba de sociedad humana. Aunque los animales tampoco le gustaban demasiado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, escuchando el ruido del gentío en la calle, el alboroto del tráfico...

 _Vaya mundo más aburrido_. Pensó. _Si tan sólo cayera un meteorito gigantesco en la tierra que pudiera borrarlo todo..._

—Siempre me ha rondado por la cabeza... si sólo puedes ver el color de las cosas cuanto tu alma gemela las toca... ¿cómo se podrá ver el color del cielo entonces?... ¿tendrías que enviarlo en un cohete o algo así?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz que había conocido aquella misma tarde. Allí estaba Yata, con un gorro que antes no llevaba y un monopatín en su antebrazo, con el que presuntamente había llegado. Fushimi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?—Preguntó entonces, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la tontería del cohete—. Menudo acosador. Te denunciaría a la policía... si no fuera porque yo mismo lo soy.

—¡No digas tonterías! Se me hizo muy tarde, pero igualmente me pasé a ver si estabas. Apenas había nadie y cuando pregunté por ti, un tipo raro con gafas, que por cierto parecía muy contento de que tuvieras un amigo me dio todos los detalles necesarios para saber donde vivías. Ah, y también me dijo tu nombre entero.

Cómo no el capitán tenía que meter sus narices donde no le llamaban. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera nada nuevo, en realidad.

—Ajá... ¿Y pensabas ir a mi apartamento sin que nadie te hubiera invitado? Te recuerdo que no tengo nada que ver contigo.

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte de camino. Como eres lo único que veo en color es sorprendentemente fácil localizarte—Explicó Yata y respiró hondo, con semblante hastiado—. Y yo no lo veo así—Dejó su monopatín en el suelo (más bien lo tiró) y unió ambos puños con fuerza—. ¡Estamos unidos por el choque de mi alma gemela! Es un lazo inquebrantable. Al menos hasta que encuentre algo más de color—Añadió por lo bajo—. Seas o no un poco insufrible, y te caiga yo bien o mal ¡eso no quita que el destino me ha llevado hasta ti!

Dicho esto comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo y un semblante claramente avergonzado por la sarta de... cursiladas que acababa de soltar.

 _Si tanta vergüenza te va a dar decir todo eso, por qué no simplemente te lo piensas dos veces antes de abrir la boca._

—... De todas formas...—Musitó Fushimi, algo inseguro—. Dudo que pueda ayudarte. No recuerdo a nadie en concreto que me haya tocado, así que pierdes el tiempo contando con mi ayuda.

Era curioso el modo en el que entrelazar verdades con mentiras daba como resultado una facilidad mayor para que todo adquiriera más credibilidad.

—¡Eso da igual! De todas maneras estoy seguro de que si estoy cerca tuya acabaré encontrándolo tarde o temprano. Llámalo intuición—Contestó Yata de mejor humor. Vaya que le había tocado alguien insistente. Aunque toda insistencia siempre tenía su fin, una vez se aburriera de no ver ningún resultado seguramente se iría para no volver.

Tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegaría la paciencia del joven con su presencia. Fushimi solo tendría que procurar ser más cuidadoso que de costumbre para que Yata no le rozara. Sí, era un calvario, pero igualmente dudaba que fuera a durar demasiado. La gente no tenía por costumbre aguantar su compañía por mucho tiempo. Si no era por trabajo, por supuesto.

—Haz lo que quieras—Sentenció finalmente, chasqueando la lengua. Entonces pensó en un pequeño detallito bastante importante que aún no había dejado claro—. Pero a mi casa no vas a entrar. No te conozco de nada.

Sí, era meticuloso con su espacio personal, pero no era sólo eso. Su pequeña habitación alquilada estaba repleta de cosas que sí había tocado. Tratándose de su refugio no era de extrañar que hubiera descuidado su regla principal de no tocar absolutamente nada de manera directa. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién iba a entrar en su casa?

Curiosamente tenía a un potencial voluntario frente a sus ojos.

Yata puso los ojos en blanco y después de unos instantes en el que parecía tener un debate interno acabó murmurando en un tono apenas audible.

—Misaki.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre completo es Yata Misaki.

Fushimi le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Crees que por decirme tu nombre entero sí te voy a invitar a mi apartamento?

—¡No es eso!—Negó con rapidez—. Es solo que... No me parecía justo del todo que el tipo de antes me dijera tu nombre completo cuando tú mismo no quisiste. Así que ahora estamos igualados.

Vale, eso ya sí tenía más sentido. Y también el que no le hubiera dado su nombre completo antes. _Misaki, eh_. Un nombre bastante femenino que contrarrestaba la apariencia y actitud tan bruscas de su dueño, no era de extrañar que se avergonzara de él. No es como si Fushimi fuera el tipo de persona que se mofara de idioteces de tal calibre, pero aún así podía entender la historia que venía detrás.

—Y de esta forma podemos conocernos mejor ¿no crees?—Dijo, tomando de nuevo el monopatín que había dejado en el suelo. ¡Incluso...!—Alzó la voz—. ¡Yo también podría ayudarte a buscar a tu alma gemela ya que estamos! ¡Todo esto podría ser un trabajo en equipo!

Buscar a su propia mitad... tenía gracia el asunto.

—No me interesa. Y repito, no voy a ayudarte. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta para continuar su camino. Escuchó a su espalda como Yata se quejaba y le advertía que volvería a su oficina la mañana siguiente.

Ya se cansará, se repitió a sí mismo. El aguante y la paciencia solían ir de la mano, y el joven no parecía tener demasiada de ésta última.

Pero por alguna razón la situación le pareció lo suficientemente singular como para que una leve sonrisa no quisiera abandonar su rostro.

* * *

Al cumplir las tres semanas desde el encuentro con Yata Misaki, Fushimi podía reconocer que estaba francamente impresionado. El joven no sólo no había faltado a su palabra de volver, también se las había apañado para convertido en una costumbre diaria. Por supuesto todo esto no le había hecho cambiar de parecer respecto a que el joven, que por cierto no era tan joven como parecía, se acabaría cansando.

Pero era tenaz, Fushimi le concedía eso.

Tres semanas dándole la tabarra y recibiendo comentarios cortantes como respuesta. Tres semanas en las que no se había acercado ni un milímetro a cualquier nueva pista de su supuesta "alma gemela". Y sin embargo... aún volvía día tras día. En ocasiones se había marchado tan enfadado por algo que Fushimi había dejado caer que en su momento dudó que fuera a volver. Pero ahí estaba, un día más tarde. Siempre esperando a que terminara de trabajar, para hablar con él de todo y nada de camino a su apartamento.

—¿Es que no tienes nada más que hacer?—Preguntó Fushimi el vigésimo segundo día que vio a Yata aparecer por la puerta. Se ajustó las gafas y terminó de recoger sus cosas mientras el chico se encogía de hombros y esperaba a que saliera de su oficina.

—No es eso—Respondió Yata una vez fuera del edificio—¡Que sepas que aquí donde me ves soy una persona muy ocupada!

—Tan ocupada que parece que no tienes nada más que hacer que venir aquí—Fushimi rodó los ojos. Ya sabía la razón por la que había aparecido el primer día. Un mandado de un tal Kusanagi, para la teniente Awashima. Pero aparte de aquel _fatídico_ día las veces que había vuelto no tenían ninguna excusa. Cuando observó que Yata alzaba una ceja molesto esbozó una media sonrisa—. Ya entiendo. Toda aquella parafernalia sobre colores te la inventaste para hacer un amigo... pobrecito. Eso sí que es desesperación.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué me estas contando?—Casi chilló, bastante alterado. Fushimi se tapó un oído para evitar quedarse sordo y le miró expectante—. ¡No me he inventado nada! Y aparte NO estoy desesperado para hacer amigos. Tengo mi propio grupo. ¡Un grupo en el que compartimos lazos tan fuertes como la sangre! Y tampoco me tiro todo el día a la bartola. No sólo tengo trabajo en una tienda de deportes, también ayudo en un bar muy de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo te quedas?

—Y si tienes tanta vida social y laboral qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Vete a tu bar con el maravilloso grupito.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo—Contestó, mirándole a los ojos. Fushimi se quedó callado durante unos instantes y justo cuando iba a contestar Yata continuó—. ¿Por qué tienes siempre esta actitud tan negativa? ¡Eres un pesado!—Aquello le dejó a cuadros ¿pesado? ¿Él? _Le dijo la sartén al cazo—._ Si...si quiero estar aquí contigo en vez de en otro sitio pues lo estoy y punto.

Tras escuchar lo último Fushimi quiso decir algo, contrarrestarle con lo que fuera, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Que alguien tuviera más opciones. Otros lugares, otras personas, pero que aún así eligiera quedarse con él, incluso... aunque Fushimi le tratara como le tratara era algo singular. Diferente.

Yata también parecía sorprendido de haber soltado todo aquello. Como si aquellas palabras no las hubiera pronunciado él. Frunciendo el ceño, añadió al final;  
—Eres mi única pista, al fin y al cabo.

 _Ah.  
Cierto._

Fushimi sonrió.

—Se me olvidaba tu obsesión con encontrar a tu alma gemela—Su tono de voz era cínico y burlón. Por alguna razón necesitaba molestarle. Conseguir frustrarle lo suficiente como para colmar su repentina necesidad—¿A qué viene tanta desesperación? Resulta patético. Aferrarse a la búsqueda de alguien que ni conoces sólo por el hipotético caso de que sea alguien destinado a estar a tu lado. ¿O es el color lo que buscas? Menuda estupidez—Yata frunció aún más el ceño. La sonrisa de Fushimi sólo se amplió al ver el efecto de sus palabras—. ¿Tanta ilusión te hace ver las cosas en colorines? ¿Eres un crío o qué?

—Cállate. Alguien como tú no lograría entenderlo.

—¿Entender? No hay nada que entender. Eres como todos los demás.

Y no hacía ni unos minutos que había pensado precisamente lo contrario, que Yata era alguien distinto a lo que conocía.

—¿Como todos los demás? ¿Acaso es eso una ofensa? ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para juzgar a la gente sin saber apenas nada?—Cada vez alzaba más y más la voz. Y con el vozarrón que Yata ya tenía de por sí estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente. Aunque como a ninguno de los dos les importaba continuaron con su escabechina.

—Sé lo suficiente.

—Joder, ¡es que me tienes harto! Cuando te pones así eres lo más inaguantable que existe—Continuó el más bajo de los dos, cada vez más enfadado—Y como idiota sigo regresando una y otra vez para que me vengas continuamente con estas. Es que ¿a quién se le ocurre? ¡Empiezo a pensar que sólo porque me parezcas interesante no es motivo suficiente para continuar viniendo y aguantarte!

 _Espera... ¿qué?_

—¿Interesan...te?—Fushimi abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

—Ah... ¡no! Eso... no te quedes sólo con eso. ¡La frase entera iba dirigida como insulto!

Pero Fushimi ya no le escuchaba. Una vez más su mente contradictoria comenzó a darle vueltas... ¿Entonces no venía únicamente por el tema de las almas gemelas? Pero si él mismo había dicho...

—Si no me vieras en color... ¿volverías?—Preguntó casi sin pensar—. Dime, ¿habrías vuelto si no hubiera sido por todo esta estupidez de la "pista"?

—¿Eh? Qué clase de... pregunta es esa. Si no te hubiera visto en color probablemente no nos habríamos hablado nunca.

Visto así tenía razón. Pero eso no respondía a la hipotética cuestión que le rondaba por la cabeza. Aunque si se lo explicaba a Yata probablemente no lo entendería, no parecía del tipo de personas que se obsesionara con los "¿y si?". Su cabeza era tan pequeña como su estatura y uno no podía pedirle peras al olmo.

Pero aquella incertidumbre fue suficiente para apaciguar la mala sangre que se había hecho con la conversación anterior.

—En una ocasión me preguntaste cuáles eran mis aficiones aparte de trabajar. Puedo mostrártelo hoy si quieres. Aunque sólo si prometes portarte bien.—Murmuró de la nada y contempló a Yata expectante.

El joven estaba mirando a otro lado, algo molesto, cuando le dijo aquello. No tardó en girar la cabeza dedicándole una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—¿Pero a qué viene...? ¿Acaso eres bipolar?

—¿Quieres verlo o no?

—... Quién te entiende...—Suspiró rendido y volvió a mirarle a los ojos—. Supongo que sí.

Aunque al principio no había tenido intención de mostrarle nada... Curiosamente una parte de su ser había decidido por sí misma realizar aquella invitación tan repentina. No le extrañaba que Yata se hubiera mostrado tan sorprendido. Incluso él mismo lo estaba.

Le indicó que le siguiera, de camino a su apartamento. Obviamente no había cambiado de idea con lo de no dejarle entrar del todo, si viera varios objetos de color sería una prueba demasiado evidente, incluso lo suficiente para el cerebro del joven. Pero lo que le iba a mostrar no se encontraba exactamente allí, por lo que no supondría mayor problema.

La "discusión" que habían tenido hacía unos escasos momentos había hecho que el ambiente se volviera un tanto incómodo, por lo que de camino Yata apenas habló. Por su parte no era un experto en crear temas de conversación si no era para quejarse sobre algo por lo que él también se mantuvo callado.

Una vez llegaron al edificio donde Fushimi residía, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al portal de su apartamento. Fushimi le indicó a Yata que le esperara fuera y éste sólo chistó por lo bajo, quejándose de que ya que le había hecho subir podría invitarle a entrar como mínimo. Fushimi no le contestó, pero por si acaso una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí. No fuera a ser que el chico no se mostrara obediente y decidiera pasar por alto su petición de que se quedara quietecito y esperando.

No iba a tardar nada, sólo tenía que tomar una cosa.

Una vez salió, Yata abrió los ojos de par en par, extrañado de la gran velocidad con la que había maniobrado.

—Ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar esperando aquí tres horas, menos mal que no es el caso.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua y señaló hacia arriba.

—Vamos a la azotea.

A medida que volvían a subir escaleras Yata entabló conversación de nuevo. Fushimi pensó que volvería a quejarse de algo, pero al notar el tono vacilante del chico asumió que estaba equivocado.

—Err... ¿Es la misma razón de que siempre lleves guantes por la que no me dejas entrar?

Fushimi paró abruptamente y apoyó una mano en la barandilla, girándose para mirar a Yata.

—La verdad es que siempre me he preguntado la razón de los guantes—Explicó, mientras se arrimaba a la pared—. Y hablándolo con un amigo me habló sobre un tipo de fobia a los... gérmenes, o algo así, que tienen algunas personas—No parecía ser precisamente un experto en el tema, pero estaba esforzándose en explicar—. En plan que son... como hipocondríacos y no quieren tener mucho contacto con la gente. Cuando me habló de ello pensé "suena tal cual como es él"—Se rascó la coronilla—. Y también tiene sentido que seas... 'así'— _¿Así, cómo?—._ Por lo que... ¿es cierto?

Tenía gracia como por una parte acertaba de lleno y de pronto se desviaba lo suficiente como para no dar ni una. Pero por como había lidiado con él en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que Yata... bueno, simplemente estaba en su manera de ser.

—Estoy sorprendido de que por una vez en tu vida tengas razón— _Pero no tanto de que después no des en el blanco en absoluto_ —. Y para tu información, se llama misofobia.

Sabía de qué trastorno obsesivo compulsivo hablaba Yata. Y aunque a Fushimi no le gustara tocar a nadie... tampoco llegaba hasta tales extremos.

En cualquier caso era una mentira bien redonda, por lo que tampoco iba a negarlo.

—¡Eso! Justo. Así dijo mi amigo que se llamaba—Exclamó, como si se tratara de una grandísima revelación—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

 _En realidad no entiendes nada_ , pensó Fushimi para sus adentros.

—Y... dicho esto... ¿No deberías ir a un psicólogo o algo? ¡Igual se te cura!

 _¿Perdona?_

—¿Y tú por qué no te pones tacones?—Contestó él con rapidez. Indignado, Yata se puso a chillarle como un loco, pero Fushimi no le hizo ni caso—. Todos tenemos carencias con las que podemos vivir o no, yo estoy conforme así que no necesito ayuda de ningún especialista.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Yata se callara y no insistiera más en el tema. Incluso aunque en su semblante se reflejara el deseo de añadir algo más.

Fushimi suspiró y dio media vuelta para continuar subiendo las pocas escaleras que faltaban. Escuchó que el otro le siguió sin rechistar y así llegaron por fin a su destino. Cuando Fushimi abrió la puerta una pequeña ráfaga de viento le pilló desprevenido. Siempre se notaba el cambio de temperatura debido a lo elevado del edificio. Yata, por su parte también lo notó pues no dudó en maldecir el frío que le había entrado al salir. Fushimi se dirigió directamente al centro del terreno y se agachó para comenzar con su faena. Mientras tanto Yata se había quedado en la entrada, aún quejándose del fresco.

—Brr... si lo sé me traigo una chaqueta o algo.

—Pero si siempre vas de aquí para allá con tu monopatín ¿no deberías estar acostumbrado a que te dé el viento en la cara?—Contestó de modo casual, sin perder de vista lo que estaba haciendo.

No se giró para ver si el chico tenía pensado contestar, pues estaba concentrado en montar lo que quería mostrarle. El objeto que había traído de su apartamento no era más ni menos que un PDA de mayor tamaño que él mismo había alterado, tanto en físico como en funcionalidad. No era el mismo que solía llevar encima y usaba para trabajar.

Entretanto, Yata le miraba en silencio y con curiosidad. Fushimi, que había dejado el PDA en el suelo, esperó pacientemente a que la programación que había creado se pusiera en marcha. Al cabo de poco más de un minuto por fin comenzó el 'espectáculo'; El PDA se iluminó y después alumbró todo el perímetro durante unos segundos.

El cielo hasta ese momento parecía completamente hueco y vacío de estrellas debido a las luces reflejadas por la polución. No obstante, una vez cargado el dispositivo, aquellos pequeños brillos dominaron todo el firmamento, mostrando todo tipo de astros sin perder un atisbo de detalle. De alguna manera, e incluso sin la necesidad de ningún telescopio se podían apreciar hasta los planetas más cercanos a la tierra.

Yata se quedó sin habla, alternando entre mirar hacia arriba y mirar a Fushimi, maravillado. Tras haber puesto en funcionamiento aquella escena, éste se había acomodado en el suelo, por lo que Yata decició sentarse a su lado. Aunque no demasiado cerca, por lo que el joven de gafas no tuvo la necesidad de alejarse.

—Es... ¿Es real? Es decir... cómo... ¿cómo lo has hecho?—Preguntó Yata, encontrando por fin las palabras.

—Es sólo una proyección. Aunque está conectada con la imagen verdadera de un telescopio vía Internet. Es como un "streaming", pero con las estrellas—Se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso, supongo que si guardamos mucho las distancias... se podría decir que sí, es real. Es lo que se vería sin la contaminación y las luces de la ciudad... aunque un tanto ampliado.

—ESTO ES ALUCINANTE—Exclamó Yata eufórico—. ¿Y lo has hecho tú?—Fushimi asintió—. Entonces... ¿ahora mismo toda la ciudad puede ver el cielo así?

—Tampoco te pases, la proyección sólo funciona a diez metros cuadrados—Aclaró—. Lo que mide esta azotea. A saber qué potencia necesitaría para funcionar en toda la ciudad.

—Guau... igualmente es una pasada—Murmuró el chico, sin poder quitar sus ojos de las estrellas—. Y esto es lo que te dedicas a hacer...

—Programo cosas para entretenerme. Sí.

Yata acabó echándose en el suelo boca arriba, usando los brazos como soporte bajo su cabeza. Después de pensárselo detenidamente al final Fushimi decidió imitarle, algo vacilante. Si bien era bastante raro que un "misofóbico" fuera a echarse como si nada en el suelo, dudó que Yata fuera a darle vueltas al asunto. Parecía demasiado absorto apreciando lo que el cielo le estaba ofreciendo.

Y así se quedaron durante un rato. Animado, el joven le fue preguntando sobre cómo lo había hecho y que más programaciones había realizado. Poco a poco, a medida que Fushimi le contestaba, notaba como su cuerpo y mente estaban más y más relajados.

No se lo estaba pasando mal, incluso podría decir que a su manera... se estaba divirtiendo. Yata no hacía más que preguntar sobre un tema que le gustaba, por lo que las respuestas, aparte de más largas que de costumbre, también tenían aquel cariz de interés tan poco usual en él.

—Si ver esto así ya es increíble—Masculló Yata entonces, tras unos largos segundos en silencio—. Me pregunto cómo sería verlo todo de color. Estoy seguro de que sería una vista inolvidable.

 _Y aquí vuelve el tema de los colores_. Tras suspirar Fushimi miró a su compañía con una ceja alzada.

Mas por alguna razón... quizás por lo relajado que estaba no sintió la misma molestia a la que estaba acostumbrado siempre que se mencionaba el tema. Pese a todo no añadió nada. Yata continuó.

—Sabes... lo de poder ver el mundo en color no me parece ninguna tontería—Alegó, aún con la discusión de antes en mente—. Puede que a ti te lo parezca pero a mí... a mí me da la impresión de que el mundo que veo a través de mis ojos es incompleto. Como... ¡como la demo de un videojuego!—Añadió riéndose. Después hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. Y sobretodo... tengo curiosidad. Me encantaría saber de qué color es mi pelo, mi piel... a veces lo pienso y no paro de darle vueltas. No sé, sobre todo me lo pregunto tras haber visto algo de color de verdad—Le dedicó una sonrisa y se estirazó ligeramente—. No algo que me han contado... sino, la sensación real de verlo. Quizás sean de un tono parecido al tuyo. Quizás algo completamente distinto. Me emociona pensar en que lo pueda ver algún día.

—¿Y cómo es el mío?

—Ah... pues...—Se tomó su tiempo para organizar las ideas—... La verdad es que no sabría explicártelo ¿has visto algo de color alguna vez?

 _Tú. Y todo lo que te rodea._

—No—Mintió. Sabía la de cantidad de preguntas que recibiría si le contestaba con sinceridad. Aunque aún así... tal vez sí que podría contarle un poco. Una historia lo suficientemente antigua como para que quedara atrás y no llegara a indagar más sobre el tema—Bueno... en una ocasión... Cuando era bastante pequeño me encontré un cubo de rubik de seis colores. Pero aparte de eso nada más—Dijo, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Entonces sabrás lo difícil que es explicar cómo es un color—Se rió un poco—Pero el tuyo... bueno, el color de tu pelo es bastante oscuro y... No tiene demasiada diferencia al de otras personas en blanco y negro. Lo mismo con tu piel... es como... que no tiene mucha ¿tonalidad? No sé si se dice así—Oh vaya, qué bien sonaba. Ni en color resultaba distinto al aburrido gris—. Pero—Continuó—tus ojos... err... son... claros. Pero no tanto como tu piel. Se nota que es un tono muy distinto. Es un color... No sé, es bonit... ¡es decir! Está bien. La verdad es que me gusta. No tengo mucho con lo que comparar pero... estoy seguro de que es un color singular. De alguna forma es un color... como asombroso.

Si bien el principio de la explicación no le había gustado demasiado, en cuanto el chico mencionó el tema de sus ojos Fushimi se sintió algo abrumado y cohibido. Se notaba a leguas que soltar todo aquello le había hecho pasar bastante vergüenza a Yata, a juzgar por la intensidad de sus mejillas. El contraste con el fondo a su alrededor, que era grisáceo y apagado, hacía que resultara más evidente.

Y aún así dudaba que se pudiera comparar con lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. ¿Para qué demonios había preguntado? Había sido curiosidad, tal y como el otro joven había dicho que tenía, con respecto a sí mismo. Pero aquella respuesta había sido de todo menos lo que había esperado... bueno, en realidad no había tenido ninguna expectativa en concreto.

Algo así...  
...

Si tantas ganas tenía el otro de poder verse a sí mismo en color ¿por qué no complacer aquel pequeño deseo? Por un momento, y sin pensar, se dejó llevar y alzó el brazo hacia Yata, el cual estaba de nuevo con su atención puesta en el cielo. Sin apenas hacer ruido le rozó con el dedo índice en el brazo. No era completamente consciente de sus actos, era más como si su cuerpo se estuviera moviendo por sí solo... como si estuviera en un sueño.

Nada más hacer la suficiente presión Yata volvió a girarse, sorprendido por el repentino contacto. Fushimi retiró la mano de un impulso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el guante, ah, _el guante,_ había adquirido color debido al contacto del chico. Pero nada más.

—...¿Querías asustarme, eh?—Exclamó Yata, llegando a la conclusión equivocada, como casi siempre.

Fushimi se incorporó ligeramente para quedarse sentado de nuevo y resopló.

—Pareces alguien que se asusta con facilidad, sólo quería comprobarlo.

Ante esto Yata se irguió también, totalmente dispuesto a rebatirle con que 'su valentía no tenía par y que ya le gustaría a él ser una persona con un coraje como el suyo'. Fushimi volvió a picarle como respuesta, y así comenzó otra pequeña disputa. Pero una que no iba realmente en serio.

Después de todo necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

 _¿En qué estaría pensando?_


	2. Chapter 2

Al final gracias a los comentarios en A03 que decían de querer ya la conti y de encontrar un tiempecito libre he decidido subir la segunda parte bastante antes o/.

Espero que os guste ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

—¿Bar Homra?

—Ajá.

—¿Y me podrías decir qué pinto _yo_ en un bar?

Al decir esto Fushimi tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Yata y él se estaban sentados frente a frente en un ciber café que solía frecuentar. Cuando tenía días libres, por supuesto. Yata le había sacado el tema de pasar el día juntos, tal y como estaban acostumbrando a hacer cada vez que Fushimi libraba. Y allí se encontraban.

Ya hacía tres meses desde que se conocían y la presencia del más bajo había comenzado a hacerse cada vez más llevadera. Casi que suficiente como para que Fushimi le considerara un... _amigo_.

—¡No se trata de un bar cualquiera! Además, es donde trabajo a veces ¿no te lo he dicho nunca?

Su mente hizo un rápido repaso... y sí, le sonaba que el chico le había mencionado algo sobre un bar. Frunció el ceño no muy convencido y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces asintió.

A diferencia de la rutina que poco a poco ya se estaba haciendo paso en sus vidas. Yata había propuesto hacer algo diferente aquel día. Y aunque Fushimi fuera una persona que se aburriera con facilidad, a veces _diferente_ , significaba para él ponerse a la defensiva. Además, un bar, ¿él en un bar? _¿Para qué?_ No le pegaba en absoluto, estuviera o no acompañado por _Misaki_.

—Aunque trabajes allí...—Murmuró impasible—. Sigo pensando que no es buena idea.

—Vamos. No seas aguafiestas... además—Añadió—. Mi jefe está que trina porque me tomo los días libres que me dan la gana para que coincidan con los tuyos y ya me ha empezado a llamar la atención—Explicó gesticulando exageradamente—Por lo que tengo que ir sí o sí. Me sabe mal dejarte abandonado ahora, para un día que no vas a estar trabajando, así que... había pensado que te vienes conmigo y ala, ¡asunto zanjado!

Fushimi casi escupió el café de la impresión. Pero bueno ¿acaso se pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor cuando quedaba con él? Y si ya sabía con antelación que tenía que trabajar ¿para que le había invitado a pasar el rato hoy entonces? Rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Yata le miró decepcionado, como esperando una negativa. Y así tenía pensado hacer, pero de pronto una idea le pasó por la mente...

Nunca había visto al joven trabajando. Si realmente iba... quizás podría chincharle un poco. De esta forma sería capaz de vengarse por las muchas otras ocasiones donde Fushimi había estado concentrado en su oficina y de pronto había recibido alguna que otra llamada o mensaje con tonterías que le desconcentraban de su labor. Todas del enérgico joven, obviamente. Y debido a este tema, las miraditas de sus compañeros e incluso capitán (los cuales habían encontrado como pasatiempo cotillear sobre su vida privada) se volvían cada día más comunes e insoportables.

Después de un largo rato dejando al otro expectante finalmente accedió. Aunque mostrándose lo más hastiado posible, por supuesto. Yata reaccionó triunfante... demasiado. Casi le daba la impresión de que lo de que "tenía que trabajar y no quería dejarle solo" era más bien una excusa. Seguramente se había emperrado con enseñarle el lugar y ya está.

Así pues, y sin más dilación. Una vez el sol comenzó a desaparecer del firmamento ambos jóvenes salieron del ciber café. Yata se acomodó el monopatín en el antebrazo y se dirigió a Fushimi.

—Está bastante lejos para ir andando—Explicó rascándose el mentón—, En Shizume City... cuando voy solo no tengo problema—Dijo mientras alzaba el objeto que tenía consigo—. Pero acabo de caer en que si voy acompañado es otra historia. A no ser... ¡eh! ¿Te llevo en mi espalda?

A Fushimi no le hizo falta mencionar palabra. Su expresión lo decía todo.

—Tampoco me mires así ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Al final Yata tuvo que pagar un taxi (lo cual fue bastante peculiar, pues por lo que Fushimi sabía el joven siempre estaba bastante agobiado económicamente). Fushimi se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla el camino, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de color que estaba repartida por aquellas calles. Le pasó por la mente que si realmente él hubiera sido del tipo que se dedicaba a perseguir el rastro de su alma gemela... habría encontrado a Yata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero por lo que sabía no estaba hecho aposta. Tras conocerle mejor y observar su comportamiento pudo deducir que el chico tenía por costumbre chocarse con todo. Incluso encontrarse farolas en color ya no le sorprendía.

Al parecer el bar Homra era un lugar mucho más refinado de lo que en un principio Fushimi se había imaginado. Una vez llegaron al lugar el chico de gafas le echó un buen vistazo. Al menos por fuera parecía un bar de buena clase y cuidado.

Aún así había algo dentro de su ser que le hacía tener un mal presentimiento. _Es sólo un bar_ , pensó, _no tiene por qué ser tan insufrible_.

A lo sumo tres minutos dentro. Eso fue lo que bastó para que cambiara completamente de opinión.

A partir de entonces comenzó a hacer una lista mental sobre el por qué no pensaba volver allí por decisión propia. Para empezar; Mucha, demasiada gente dentro, algo que desde fuera uno no se imaginaba encontrar nada más entrar por la puerta. Con la gente iba ligado el ruido, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que no eran personas comunes... más bien se trataban de unos gamberros que utilizaban aquel lugar como guarida.

Y para darle la guinda al pastel Yata parecía no sólo conocerlos a todos, sino ser íntimo amigo de aquellas personas. Fushimi recordó una conversación lejana con el joven donde éste le mencionó que tenía 'no sé qué grupito de amigos' muy importante... ¿Acaso se refería a éste? Quizás no sería tan _tan_ horrible de no ser porque... había sido llegar y que todos rodearan a Yata y venga a chillar. Como si se trataran de una manada de gorilas salvajes. Dejando a Fushimi de lado...

 _¿No decía que venía a trabajar?_

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos dentro del local y ya quería marcharse. Mientras tanto Yata continuaba de cháchara con sus amiguitos. Fushimi decidió quedarse en una pequeña esquina en la barra, esperando, pero sin sentarse aún. Aquel instante fue cuando se dio cuenta, prácticamente todo ese lugar; paredes, vasos, botellas, personas... exceptuando algún que otro detalle, sí... pero en general, estaba completamente colorido. Era la primera vez que veía tanto color concentrado en un mismo lugar.

Pensándolo más a fondo... ¿Entonces Yata había tocado a absolutamente todas aquellas personas?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un tipo delgado con el cabello claro y una afable sonrisa se le acercó poco a poco. Fushimi sólo levantó la mirada cuando el tipo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero no dijo nada.

—Anda, no serás por casualidad... ¿el amigo de Yata?

 _El amigo, como si no tuviera ahí mismo otra docena._

No le respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por fin, Yata salió de aquella aglomeración de personas para aproximarse a Fushimi y su nueva compañía, saludando a éste último casi con brillos en los ojos.

—¡Totsuka-san! ¡Por fin has vuelto!—Exclamó el joven con alegría. Fushimi decidió sentarse en un taburete pegado a la barra, si iba a estar allí perdiendo el tiempo prefería hacerlo sentado. El tal Totsuka correspondió al saludo del chico con muy buen humor. Fue entonces cuando Yata les presentó, probablemente sin darse cuenta de que Fushimi ya tenía mala cara.

—Saruhiko, te presento a Totsuka. Suele trabajar conmigo en el bar, bueno, _solía_. Hasta que le echaron—Añadió en un tono burlón. El hombre de cabello claro se quejó de que no le habían echado, simplemente "había estado de baja". Fushimi murmuró como para dar a entender que les estaba escuchando aunque realmente no tuviera mucho interés. Por eso mismo intentó no prestar demasiada atención... y aún así se acabó enterando de todos los detalles. Si había tanta gente allí metida era porque estaban celebrando la fiesta de "Bienvenida" de aquel tipo. El cual había estado hospitalizado por 'x' razón.

A Fushimi no le gustaban las fiestas y Yata ya debería saberlo. Se estaba comenzando a enfadar, pero decidió calmarse un poco. Si lo pensaba detenidamente era muy probable que Yata no tuviera ni idea de que todo aquello se iba a montar precisamente ese día. Si no el chico no se habría mostrado tan sorprendido... y no le habría llevado allí, quiso Fushimi pensar.

Después de toda esa explicación y de despistarse considerablemente, Totsuka miró directamente a Fushimi y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla.

—Pues encantado, Saru-kun—Aquel nombrecito le hizo arrugar el entrecejo—. Yata me ha hablado bastante de ti. Y qué menos, no encuentras a alguien que ves en color todos los días. Sobretodo si siempre lo has visto todo de blanco y negro sin excepción ¿eh?

Su tono de voz era amigable, pero por alguna razón a Fushimi le daba la sensación de que hablaba con segundas. Puede que sólo fuera su imaginación, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente extrovertida. Por supuesto la mano ofrecida por el tipo fue rechazada, por lo que al cabo de un rato éste la retiró riéndose ligeramente.

—Oh, es cierto. También mencionó que no te gustaba mucho el contacto, perdona—Puso las manos en alto, en señal de disculpa. Fushimi se percató de que el hombre echó un rápido vistazo a sus guantes, aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo más alguien le llamó e hizo que se girara un momento. Al final volvió a dirigirse a Fushimi únicamente para decirle unas últimas palabras—. Bueno, un placer conocerte. Estás invitado a lo que quieras—Le ofreció con amabilidad. No tenía pensado beber nada igualmente—. Espero que te lo pases bien.

Y así sin más se alejó al otro lado de la barra para hablar con un hombre que llevaba gafas de sol. ¿Habría sido él el que le había metido la idea de la misofobia a Yata?

—¿A que es majo?—Preguntó entonces el joven, aún a su lado, después de un pequeño silencio. Fushimi le miró de soslayo y resopló. Yata siguió con lo suyo—. El hombre que está hablando con él es mi jefe, Kusanagi. Creo que ya te he hablado de él, ¡es un tío genial! Y todo este bar es suyo—Explicó casi con brillos en los ojos. Irritado, Fushimi dejó de mirarle para concentrar su atención en su PDA. Yata continuó explicando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo. Entonces, ni corto ni perezoso, le reclamó al momento—. ¡Ey! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Fushimi levantó la mirada de su aparato.

—Mira que tu voz es ensordecedora e insufrible, pero con todo este barullo me es bastante difícil oírte—Respondió con el tono más mordaz que pudo. Chasqueó la lengua y guardó el PDA—. No tendría que haber venido—Yata se quedó bastante desconcertado con su repentina actitud conflictiva y, en vez de pedir disculpas por haberle traído allí en contra de su voluntad, frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Ya vas a ponerte en tu plan antisocial?—Preguntó alzando la voz. Incluso con la cantidad de gente que había allí charlando se le podía escuchar perfectamente—. Si nunca pones de tu parte jamás va a cambiar nada. No llevas ni una hora aquí ¡y ya parece que vayas a matar a alguien con la mirada! ¿a ti qué te pasa?—Fushimi se sorprendió de que con los gritos de Yata no llamaran demasiado la atención de los demás en la sala. Aunque también podría ser que estuvieran intentando ignorarles e ir a lo suyo—. Nunca entenderé cuál es tu maldito problema.

 _En eso estamos muy de acuerdo._

Fushimi se levantó del taburete de un impulso, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido. Planeaba marcharse ya de allí. Había aguantado casi una hora allí dentro, era todo un récord personal.

Podía llevarse bien con Yata, podía llegar a disfrutar de su compañía. Pero si éste se empeñaba en implantarle cosas que no le hacían ninguna gracia, como su estúpido grupito o sus costumbres sociales entonces podía irse al diablo.

Al pasar por su lado, el más bajo se apresuró a detenerle exclamando un estrepitoso—¡No he acabado contigo!—A Fushimi se le daba bien hacer oídos sordos, por lo que por mucho que se pusiera a chillar no iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Y es que se largaba. Ya.

Lo que ya no se esperó fue que el joven le tomara con fuerza del brazo para parar de manera abrupta su paso. En cuanto notó el contacto un hormigueo de terror le pasó por todo el cuerpo. Observó horrorizado como su propia chaqueta de pronto adquiría color con gran rapidez. Un miedo irracional se hizo paso por todo su ser y antes de que Yata pudiera siquiera reaccionar...

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Se zafó del agarre con un empujón que dejó a Yata con la boca abierta.

Aunque toda la discusión había estado siendo ignorada por las demás personas que también se encontraban allí, una vez Fushimi perdió los papeles todos se quedaron completamente en silencio.

Con el sonido del bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos. Fushimi se percató de que sólo había adquirido color la chaqueta. Por lo que no había habido contacto directo. Miró a Yata que aún se encontraba estupefacto y resopló por lo bajo. Sin decir una palabra más se encaminó de nuevo hacia la salida. Le habría gustado dar un portazo tras de sí, pero decidió controlarse.

Al salir del bar el chico respiró hondo. Dudaba que Yata fuera a venir detrás de él. Y aunque por una parte lo deseara tampoco tenía muchas ganas de lidiar más con aquella discusión. Si bien nunca lo había dicho en alto Fushimi era consciente de que Yata estaba convencido de que él tenía un problema. Un problema que por alguna razón el más bajo se había propuesto solucionar. Pero Fushimi no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar, si el otro realmente pensaba que conseguiría algo entonces era más iluso de lo que creía.

Esta situación le recordó una de las primeras cosas que le echaba para atrás de todo el tema de las almas gemelas. El intentar moldear a alguien a tu gusto simplemente porque era con quien te había tocado. Tenía gracia el cómo había acabado en la misma condición de todas formas con Yata, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de nada. Quizás era cierto que el destino realmente existía, y eso significaba que Fushimi no se iba a librar de nada. Paso por paso... Yata acabaría desilusionado con él y terminaría por abandonarle.

La sensación espinosa que se hizo paso por todo su ser con aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para que Fushimi llegara a una conclusión.

Ya se había implicado demasiado. Si la decepción que sentía ya era insoportable no quería ni imaginarse cómo acabaría si seguía jugando con fuego.

Tenía que cortar por lo sano.

* * *

Fushimi era una persona que por lo general solía tener un sueño muy ligero. Despertarse con facilidad por las noches era costumbre diaria. Pero que la razón de este despertar fuera un timbre incesante en la puerta de su apartamento a las tantas de la madrugada ya no era tan común.

Obviando la insistencia de quien estaba llamando y desperezándose sin prisa alguna se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y observó por ella.

Por mucho que estuviera medio dormido ya se había imaginado antes de mirar siquiera de quién se trataba. Y efectivamente allí estaba _Misaki_ , con semblante irritado y dándole una y otra vez al timbre. Antes de que rompiera el maldito aparato Fushimi abrió la puerta un poco. Únicamente para poder hacer contacto con los ojos del otro pero sin que éste pudiera echar un vistazo dentro.

—Estás molestando a los vecinos.

—Venga ya, como si a ti te importara eso en lo más mínimo—Manifestó el chico. Aquello casi consiguió robarle una sonrisa. Casi.

—Pues estás molestando mis pocas horas de sueño ¿qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó de modo despreocupado, mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la pared.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Se le ocurrieron unas cuantas respuestas para aquella revelación. Entre 'que no tenía nada más que decir, que desapareciera de su vista, que volviera mañana'. Pero después de pensárselo un poco más... vio que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

De acabar con todo.

—... Sabes que no te voy a dejar entrar, así que si quieres hablar, tendrás que esperar.

Entonces cerró la puerta. Como acababa de despertarse no llevaba sus guantes puestos, por lo que no podía vestirse aún. Los guantes se encontraban en su mesita de noche, junto a sus gafas. Una vez se los puso, tomó un conjunto cualquiera y salió al encuentro del joven.

—Vamos arriba—Exclamó Fushimi al salir. Yata asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. En los meses anteriores habían vuelto a subir más de una vez a la azotea, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían sin tener en mente ver las estrellas.

Aunque fuera de madrugada el frío que hacía no era mucho más notorio que en las otras veces que habían estado allí. Y eso se debía a que ya era estaban a mediados de primavera. Aún así Fushimi se había llevado una chaqueta que le protegiera bien del frío. Yata por su parte no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

El cielo se encontraba totalmente apagado, por alguna razón a Fushimi le pareció bastante apropiado.

—Tú dirás—Le apremió entonces, después de esperar unos segundos a que Yata mencionara algo. El chico parecía algo cortado, pero tras meterle prisa no tardó en pronunciar palabra.

—Sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. O bueno... técnicamente ¿ayer...? ¡Da igual! Lo que ocurrió en el bar—Daba la impresión de que el joven perdía la paciencia incluso consigo mismo. Fushimi lo encontró divertido, pero no dijo nada—. Le he estado dando vueltas toda la noche. Y... supongo que... igual te debo una disculpa.

Eso sí que le dejó descolocado. ¿ _Misaki_ pidiendo perdón? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Tan fácil?

—¿Una disculpa por qué?

—Bueno... después de hablarlo con Kusanagi-san. Ya sabes, mi jefe—Aquella manía de aclararle las cosas tantas veces ya estaba comenzando a cansarle, _se había enterado la primera vez_ —. Llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez te metí un poco como... en una encerrona de gente que no conocías—El chico miró a otro lado—. Esperé a que fueras a reaccionar bien... o mejor de lo que normalmente harías simplemente... porque sí. Porque son mis amigos. E igual me pasé un poco. Aunque tú tampoco te tendrías que haber puesto así—Añadió rápidamente—. De todas maneras... pues eso. Que lo siento.

Fushimi se quedó en silencio. Sin saber muy bien cómo debería abarcar todo el tema. Yata parecía esperar a que contestara algo, lo que fuera. Pero al cabo de un minuto sin decir nada el más bajo volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Quiero que sepas que para mí es... era importante que te llevaras bien con la gente de allí—Explicó con inseguridad en su tono de voz—, son personas muy preciadas. De hecho todo el tema de buscar a mi alma gemela y toda la pesca ha sido debido enteramente a Homra. Suena algo mal pero... sin ellos probablemente ni siquiera hubiera insistido en conocerte.

Fushimi abrió los ojos de par en par. Por alguna razón Yata había decidido cambiar de tema y sincerarse con el motivo de su insistencia en aquel ámbito. Esa confesión le había dolido un poco, pero si ya había empezado quería escucharlo todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Verás... todo...—Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero trataré de resumir lo máximo posible—Dijo, con clara vergüenza—. Desde pequeño he sentido como que no formaba completamente parte de mi familia, como si... hubiera perdido la conexión que me unía a mí y a mi madre y hermanos... pasé mucho tiempo deprimido y enfadado con el mundo—Su mirada estaba perdida, como recordando algo de su pasado—. Fue entonces cuando conocí Homra.

—¿El bar?

—No, no. Aparte de ser el nombre del bar también es como... ¿una hermandad? Suena raro—Comentó riéndose—. Más o menos, no es algo tan serio. A pesar de todo... esa conexión que había perdido con mi familia volvió a resurgir con Homra. Al principio fue muy bien... sin embargo, con el tiempo, apareció un nuevo problema—Fushimi se cruzó de brazos, expectante—. Verás... en Homra prácticamente todos han encontrado a su alma gemela, por lo que pueden verse en color perfectamente. Hay un color que es muy importante para el grupo. El 'Rojo'.

Mientras explicaba comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta poco a poco. Fushimi no perdió detalle de sus acciones, sin entender.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo será—Continuó—. Pero es ese color el que queda grabado en un tatuaje que nos hacemos al entrar en el grupo—Dicho esto se apartó un poco la camiseta para mostrarle el tatuaje que tenía en la zona izquierda de su clavícula—. Poco a poco comencé a sentir que había algo que me faltaba para pertenecer por completo a Homra. Y es el no entender la importancia de ese color, pues ni siquiera puedo verlo. Por eso era tan importante encontrar a la persona que me ayudaría a resolver todo esto. Y... como tú... no sabes nada sobre mi alma gemela... perdí la esperanza un poco—El joven estaba cabizbajo cuando mencionó aquello, entonces tomó aire—... después pensé que si formaras parte de Homra tú también... si te hicieras el tatuaje yo... podría ver el color a partir de ti.

Fushimi se quedó sin aliento tras escuchar todo eso. Era una estupidez, una _soberana estupidez_ , pero se sentía completamente engañado. Al parecer le había tocado el premio gordo con su media naranja. No sólo había lidiado con él por interés, también había intentado cambiar su manera de comportarse, había conseguido que Fushimi bajara la guardia y todo. TODO. Para estrechar aún más los lazos con su estúpido y asqueroso grupito de descerebrados.

El recuerdo de las palabras de su padre comenzó a darle vueltas por la cabeza. Y de pronto sintió un asco tremendo, un asco que haciéndose una bola en su estómago comenzó a subir y subir hasta que se manifestó en un vómito de risa.

Fushimi estalló a carcajada limpia. Todo era demasiado gracioso. La imbecilidad de _Misaki_. La suya propia. La ingenuidad de ambos, siempre dándole vueltas a distintas cosas. Era para troncharse.

Cuando abrió la ojos después de reír a gusto se encontró a un Yata que parecía incluso asustado de él. No era de extrañar, nunca lo había visto así. Ni siquiera Fushimi se había visto a sí mismo de aquella forma.

—¿En serio?—Consiguió vocalizar entre tanta risa—¿Pero tú te estas escuchando? Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida. Tanto tú como tu grupito sois ridículos—Exclamó con voz quebrada, pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento—. Aunque lo más imbécil sin duda es que hayas llegado a pensar que yo fuera a formar parte de todo eso. ¿Crees de verdad que habría accedido a ser uno más de vosotros? Me parece que ya es hora de que te compres un cerebro.

Insultado, Yata apretó los puños. Si el chico había sido sincero con él, Fushimi se estaba metiendo directamente con su familia. Pero le daba igual, el término familia no significaba _nada_ para él.

—Y esas conexiones de las que hablas ¿por qué iban a mejorar sólo por poder ver de pronto un simple color? Explícamelo porque, de verdad, me resulta incomprensible—Volvió a dejar escapar otra risita—. En realidad me encantaría ver cómo después de ver el color te das cuenta de que nada cambia. Sería _tan_ patético... y al mismo tiempo inevitable. Seguramente acabarías lloriqueando ¿eh, _Misaki_?

—¡Se acabó!—Vociferó Yata, suficientemente humillado—. Sí, es verdad que soy un idiota, pero por haber llegado a creer que te merecías en lo más mínimo escuchar mis inseguridades. Era obvio que ibas a reaccionar así—Se fue girando, dispuesto a marcharse, pero no sin echarle un último vistazo antes de darse la vuelta completa—. Sabes... con tu actitud vas a acabar completamente solo. Aunque después de conocerte creo que será lo mejor para todos.

Al terminar de hablar el joven aligeró el paso y desapareció de su vista. Fushimi pudo escuchar al momento un ruido, como si alguien hubiera golpeado a la pared. Por su parte se quedó un rato más allí. Mirando la puerta por donde Yata se había marchado.

Era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. La única opción que le quedaba para no romperse del todo. Visto lo visto seguir involucrándose con _Misaki_ sólo podía acabar a peor. Aún más sabiendo los verdaderos motivos detrás de todo aquello. Fushimi no quería ser la pieza clave para que Yata tuviera aún mejor relación con sus amigos. No quería verse utilizado y reemplazado. _Quería_ ser especial para el chico. Era su alma gemela, al fin y al cabo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, abatido. Se contradecía a sí mismo continuamente. Lo que él realmente deseaba era ser lo _más importante_ para alguien, independientemente de cosas como el sino o la compatibilidad. Y sin embargo Yata tenía algo mucho más valioso para él que su propia alma pareja. Era como si el mundo entero se estuviera mofando de Fushimi.

Sentía celos de Homra.

¿No era él lo más ridículo de toda aquella historia?

* * *

A partir de aquella noche no volvió a oír noticias de Misaki. Normalmente, aunque el joven se enfadara con él, solía volver al día siguiente intentando ignorar los hechos acontecidos o buscando una solución al problema. Que los días transcurrieran y no hubiera rastro del chico por ningún sitio le daba la certeza de que sí. Ambos habían llegado a su límite.

Fushimi quiso convencerse de que la falta del otro se le haría pasajera. Al menos con el tiempo. Simplemente se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del otro... lo que tenía que hacer ahora era mentalizarse con que su vida volvía a ser como antes de conocer a Yata. Monocroma y sin constantes subidas y bajadas de ánimo.

Una semana, dos, tres. No estaba seguro de si los días se le pasaban con una lentitud eterna o con una rapidez pasmosa. Cuando trabajaba, al concentrarse y tener la mente ocupada, el tiempo transcurría con mayor ligereza. Sin embargo cuando salía de Scepter 4 o tenía días libres casi le daba la impresión de que los segundos se convertían en minutos.

De vez en cuando su subsconsciente le traicionaba y se ponía a pensar en cómo le iría a Yata. ¿Habría conseguido de algún modo borrar aquella brecha que sentía entre él mismo y su grupo? Quizás se encontraba ahora mismo aún buscando a su alma gemela, una alma gemela que sólo quería para usar y abandonar.

Después él era el de la mala actitud. _Claro._

También cabía la hipotética situación en la que el chico había desistido y andaba tan amargado como él. Por alguna razón aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir mucho menos satisfecho de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Fushimi.

Con un rápido movimiento, levantó su atención del ordenador para encontrarse con la mirada de Awashima.

—Alguien te está buscando—Afirmó la mujer, con un tono más suave al que solía estar acostumbrado. A Fushimi aquello le molestaba de sobremanera. En las últimas semanas todos allí le estaban tratando como si fuera de cristal. Casi... como si hubiera tenido un desengaño amoroso.

No sabía si lo que le había ocurrido podía considerarse como tal.

 _Tal vez._

—¿De quién se trata?—Preguntó levantándose de la silla con actitud hastiada. Awashima suspiró y antes de poder contestar Fushimi reconoció a la persona que se estaba colando en el lugar como si nada.

—¡Saru-kun!

Y aquel terrible sobrenombre.

Totsuka Tatara... ¿qué pintaba allí? ¿Y buscándole a él para empeorar las cosas? Fushimi chistó por lo bajo, irritado y se acercó al hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó Fushimi en un tono algo más reservado. Tampoco quería que sus compañeros se pusieran a cotillear. Y si ese tipo estaba allí tenía sí o sí que ver con Yata—. Tengo trabajo así que si puedes ser brev...

—Ah. Sólo quería comprobar cómo te iba—Le interrumpió—. Yata ha estado algo deprimido últimamente y como cuando le pregunto por ti da la impresión de que he pisado una mina me dije; "¡ahhhh, aquí ha tenido que pasar algo!"—Al contrario de Fushimi, Totsuka habló en alto, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo quién pudiera escucharle. Chasqueando la lengua el chico le tomó del brazo y le condujo a las afueras de aquella sala, para tener una conversación más íntima.

—¿Acaso no estuviste presente la última vez?—No le gustaba aquel tipo. Hablar con él conseguía ponerle nervioso. Seguramente debido a la diferencia de sus personalidades. Y que daba la impresión de que podía ver a través suya.

—Vaya... qué fácil te ha resultado tocarme—Dijo el otro, simulando sorpresa ¿acaso se estaba quedando con él?—. Ah, claro, es que llevas tus guantes. Pero aún así... ¡vaya! ¡Parece que tu fobia no es tan grande como pensaba!

Se estaba quedando con él.

—Si es verdad que has venido únicamente por eso entonces ya puedes marcharte—Murmuró Fushimi como respuesta.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Saru-kun?

—Basta ya con lo de Saru-kun—Dijo en un arrebato. Entonces recapacitó y repitió las palabras del otro—. ¿Miedo...?

—Yata es un buen chico. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?—Totsuka esbozó una media sonrisa—. No es el tipo de persona por la que uno se deba preocupar de si va a ser aceptado o no. Sobretodo si va con la verdad por delante—El hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó con aire despreocupado—. A veces hay que tener algo de paciencia con él, pero en general siempre es cuestión de hablarlo.

Fushimi no dijo nada. No llegaba a entender el por qué se inmiscuía en todo ese tema. Y tampoco sabía hasta qué punto estaba enterado.

—Si cambias de opinión... sólo te dejo caer que últimamente Yata se pasa todos los días que tiene libre en el bar Homra—Le informó encogiéndose de hombros—. Sobretodo al mediodía, cuando suele estar bastante vacío. Y con esto dicho—Volvió a sonreír—, me despido. Nos vemos Fushimi, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Tras decir aquello el hombre se marchó sin ningún tipo de miramiento. La primera reacción de Fushimi fue fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza. Mas una vez de vuelta en su oficina se dejó caer en la silla rendido, con la mente sobreanalizando cada frase, sugestión y palabra.

Era cierto que él sabía lo buena persona que era Yata. No todo el mundo podría haber aguantado tanto tiempo a su lado, con o sin interés personal de por medio. Y sí, le había dejado bien claras sus intenciones... pero el chico era demasiado simple como para montar todo un plan maquiavélico sólo para usarle y olvidarse de él. La otra parte, sin embargo ya no le tenía tan convencido. No sabía hasta qué punto llegaría a ser aceptado por el otro joven. Puede que tuviera razón en lo de que era miedo lo que sentía, miedo a un rechazo en su estado más vulnerable posible.

En cualquier caso era consciente de que no iba a poder seguir así. Su consciencia no iba a dejarle tranquilo si no hacía algo. Le resultaba incómodo tener aquellos remordimientos... pero quizás había cambiado algo en la últimos meses. Quizás... la respuesta se encontraba en dejar por fin a Yata realizar su deseo. De aquella forma el joven conseguiría dejar de sentirse fuera de su grupo y él pasaría a segundo plano. Ayudándole en su cometido Fushimi no obtendría ningún beneficio a cambio... pero tampoco lo haría quedándose ahí quieto, dejando que pasaran los días.

Y de todos modos... supuso que el chico tenía aquel derecho. Independientemente de lo que ello le hiciera sentir a él.

* * *

No solía actuar sin tener un plan completamente estudiado, sobretodo en ese tipo de situaciones más personales. Y aún así, allí estaba, de camino al bar Homra a plena luz del día. Si Totsuka no se había quedado con él, en teoría sobre aquella hora el lugar, aparte de Yata y quizás del jefe, debería estar bastante vacío. Obviamente no tenía deseos de volver a tener una confrontación con todo un público observando por el rabillo del ojo.

Una vez estuvo delante del bar, miró a través de los cristales a ver si podía avistar personas dentro... y ciertamente no veía a nadie. Hasta daba la impresión de que el sitio estaba cerrado. Aún vacilante se acercó a la entrada y para su sorpresa pudo abrir sin problemas. Aún entrando con lentitud las campanillas de la puerta hicieron un ligero ruido musical que habría llamado la atención de cualquiera que hubiera estado allí. De no ser porque se encontraba completamente vacío.

Vale, cuando el hombre le había dicho que estaría despejado no se había pensado que fuera tan... literal. ¿Cómo podían dejar aquello abierto sin nadie vigilando?

Alzando un poco la voz preguntó si había alguien por allí. Al no recibir respuesta alguna el joven se detuvo a pensar si debía quedarse allí esperando o marcharse y volver otro día... Pero no le hizo falta darle muchas vueltas para llegar a un rotundo _no_. Le había costado bastante decidirse y llegar hasta allí, si se iba sería para no volver a aparecer por aquel lugar. Prefería indagar un poco más y si realmente no había nadie entonces ya sí se largaría.

Con aquella resolución se adentró en el lugar, encontrando unas escaleras en la zona posterior del bar. Subió por éstas sin preocuparse demasiado de hacer ruido. No quería encontrarse con alguien arriba que se fuera a pensar que había intentado meterse allí a escondidas y con sigilo, para robar... o algo similar.

El sonido de unos ronquidos fue lo que le recibió al llegar a la zona superior. Al adentrarse un poco más se encontró a Yata durmiendo plácidamente encima de un sofá. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo decidió dejar de respirar por unos instantes.

No supo si debía despertarlo o si era mejor dejarlo así. Si Fushimi observaba el panorama por encima... en realidad era extremadamente conveniente para él que Yata estuviera dormido. Podría tocarle en un momento y marcharse toda prisa. De esta forma realizaría su cometido de incógnito y se ahorraría discusiones por presentarse allí, por haberle mentido tantas veces y por... lo que surgiera, en realidad.

Se acercó al chico con lentitud, llevándose un susto de muerte cuando éste dejó de roncar de manera repentina. Una vez estuvo a medio metro del sofá se fijó en que seguía profundamente dormido. Aliviado, se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas para verle mejor y al mismo nivel de altura. ¿Qué haría una vez se despertara y se diera cuenta de que podía verse a sí mismo de color? Ponerse histérico seguro. Tal vez, al ver que estaba solo y sin entender el por qué, se iría corriendo afuera del edificio a chillárselo al primero que se encontrara. Fushimi esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y resopló por lo bajo.

Paulatinamente, alzó el brazo derecho y se quitó el guante. Respiró hondo y decidió actuar de una vez. Ya se lo había pensado bastante antes de estar allí... y habiendo llegado ya tan lejos no iba a echarse atrás.

Con suavidad colocó su mano en la mejilla de Yata. Como tratándose de una caricia, pero con el mínimo roze posible. Fue al mismo instante en el que borró la distancia existida entre ellos que pudo observar como su propia mano comenzaba a adquirir color. No demasiado, todo había que decirlo, pero lo suficiente notorio como para que se le volviera a cortar la respiración. En ese preciso instante su mente le recordó la escena en la que estuvo hablando con Yata sobre el color de su piel. Tenía razón en que no era algo que se difiriera demasiado. Y aún así no resultó decepcionante como en su momento se había temido.

El color fue expandiéndose a gran velocidad. De los dedos a su mano, después el brazo, la manga de su chaqueta... _un segundo_. ¿Su chaqueta? Si sólo le había tocado con su cuerpo la ropa no tenía por qué tomar color también...

Pero los acontecimientos no le dieron tregua suficiente para preguntarse el motivo y, en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, no sólo fue su chaqueta lo único que tomó tonalidad cuando teóricamente no debería. También las paredes, el techo, las luces. Básicamente... _todo_. Fushimi se levantó girándose a mirar a su alrededor, atónito.

No lograba entenderlo. Podía llegar a un par de conclusiones pero... ¿Cómo era posible que jamás hubiera visto _aquella información_ filtrada por cualquier lugar de la net? Que jamás nadie lo hubiera mencionado, sugerido. Cualquier cosa.

Que cuando tocabas a tu alma gemela todo, absolutamente todo adquiría color.

Entonces toda aquella presunción que se había montado Fushimi sobre personas que usarían a otras como pinceles... ¿no existía? Pero... era imposible que aquello fuera un conocimiento popular... porque si así fuera Fushimi habría estado enterado.

A no ser... que uno únicamente se enterara en cuanto ocurría. Y que la gente lo mantuviera en secreto por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión.

Yata se quejó un momento en sueños interrumpiendo el debate interno de Fushimi. No era momento de quedarse allí pasmado, tenía que marcharse cuanto antes. Si Yata se despertaba ahora no tendría más remedio que explicarlo todo... y no se creía capaz. Con un rápido movimiento se incorporó y, echando un último vistazo al joven, se marchó en dirección a las escaleras.

Probablemente aquella sería la última vez que vería al chico. Ahora que Fushimi había descubierto que una vez tocándose todo se tornaba colorido Yata ya no tendría absolutamente ninguna razón para necesitarle. Y aunque el nudo en su garganta fuera tan pesado e insoportable, si pensaba en lo bien que habría acabado la historia para el chico... no dolía tanto.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y anduvo hasta la salida se encontró de bruces a alguien entrando por la puerta; El jefe del lugar, Kusanagi. Yata se lo había repetido tantas veces que le era imposible olvidarse. El hombre pareció sorprendido al verle, pero no tardó en pronunciar su nombre.

—Ah, Fushimi, ¿no era?—Preguntó mientras colocaba las bolsas que llevaba sobre una mesa—¿Has venido a buscar a Yata? Debería estar arriba, si no se ha ido ya.

Y se quedaba así tan pancho de encontrarle allí sin ser invitado... ¿Y cómo era que la gente de ese lugar siempre asumía cosas sobre él que eran ciertas?

Fushimi negó con la cabeza antes de decir;

—En realidad ya me iba—Se quedó unos segundos debatiendo consigo mismo en si pedirle el favor de que no le dijera a Yata que lo había visto allí... Aunque temía que precisamente por pedírselo hiciera justo lo contrario—. Si... si él pregunt...

Un chillido ensordecedor proveniente de la planta de arriba le hizo cerrar la boca al instante, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez miró hacia atrás. No había duda de que Yata había despertado encontrándose con el curioso panorama de ver color por doquier. Kusanagi no pareció muy sorprendido de escuchar al joven gritar, quizás estaba acostumbrado.

—No le digas que me has visto—Le reclamó Fushimi con un tono mucho menos desafiante del que le habría gustado. Sin añadir nada más salió del bar a toda prisa, sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lo ideal sería largarse de allí cuanto antes. Tomar un taxi fue la primera opción que se le pasó por la cabeza... pero a saber cuándo aparecería por la carretera. Además de que si se detenía a llamar a uno Yata le pillaría al momento en el que saliera del edificio. Lo cual, a juzgar por la situación, no dudaba que fuera a ser pronto. En aquellas condiciones no tenía más alternativa que echar a correr.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se dirigió a la izquierda del bar con la intención de cruzar de calle y callejear, de forma que si Yata salía a buscar a "quien fuera que le había tocado" no pudiera divisarle a primera vista. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente escondido en el callejón en el que se había metido dejó de correr, pero aún así continuó a paso ligero.

Su nombre pronunciado a los cuatro vientos por aquel vozarrón que Yata poseía fue lo que detuvo su marcha.

—¡SARUHIKO, VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO!—Fushimi miró hacia atrás con el corazón en un puño, pero Yata no se encontraba a la vista—¡Cuánto tiempo más te pensabas que me podías engañar! ¡Ya lo sé todo así que sal de donde estés!—Su tono, claramente enfadado, resonaba por toda la manzana. Le estaría llamado a ciegas sin saber si realmente se encontraba por los alrededores o no. En todo caso, si le estaba llamando entonces no cabía duda de que el tipo con gafas de sol le había delatado.

Ya no había razón para esconderse. Aquello significaba que Yata ya lo sabía. Y si ya lo sabía... marchándose sin encararle sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable. Fushimi dudaba que estuviera del todo preparado para mantener la charla sobre las verdaderas razones detrás de su comportamiento. Pero tampoco es que estuviera muy convencido de que fuera a estar preparado cualquier otro día, así que... supuso que era preferible que Yata no volviera a irrumpir en su oficina para montar un nuevo escándalo. Por lo que deberían hablarlo allí y ahora.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire y partiendo en busca de la voz del joven, Fushimi se encontró de bruces con él una vez salió del callejón en el que se había metido. Yata, que en ese entonces tenía la boca abierta, seguramente con la intención de volver a aullar su nombre para encontrarle, la cerró al instante. El chico, tras un largo debate interno se arremetió contra él y le tomó de la chaqueta para zarandearle ligeramente.

—Qué haces, idiota, ¡suéltame!—Se quejó Fushimi al momento, pillado por sorpresa. Yata no le hizo caso, pero dejó de zarandearle para mirarle a los ojos con intensidad.

—Tú... serás...—Pronunció rabioso con los dientes chirriando—. ¡Mentiroso compulsivo! Cómo te atreves...—Su voz se fue apagando gradualmente—. Me has dejado como un imbécil durante todo este tiempo.

—Fuiste tú quien se dejó engañar con tanta facilidad—Escupió Fushimi, dejando salir la rabia de su interior—. No es mi culpa que tenerme a mí te resultara tan insólito que a la mínima te convenciste de lo contrario—Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue inútil—. Y si tu jefe no me hubiera delatado probablemente no te habrías enterado en la vida. ¿Tan difícil era sumar uno más uno?

Yata se sorprendió ante aquella acusación y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi jefe no me ha dicho nada—Entonces Fushimi se dio cuenta. Yata, aún agarrándole a él tenía además un trozo de tela en su mano izquierda. El joven cayó en la cuenta...¿en serio había sido _tan_ descuidado?

Se había dejado uno de sus guantes olvidado.

Aquella revelación consiguió dejarle sin palabras, avergonzado por su propia estupidez. Probablemente había sido debido a la conmoción de verlo todo a color, mas seguía sin ser excusa. Yata por fin le soltó, sin desviar la mirada y le cedió el guante.

—Me imagino que lo de la fobia también era mentira ¿no?—Mencionó el más bajo. Al tomar la prenda Fushimi miró a otro lado, sin contestarle—. No lo entiendo... ¿por qué llegar tan lejos para ocultarlo? Y ahora igual... pretendías largarte sin decir nada—La voz de Yata, hasta entonces enfadada, fue adquiriendo poco a poco un tono más afligido—. ¿De verdad... te resulta tan terrible que yo sea tu alma gemela? ¿Crees que voy a obligarte a algo, acaso?

—No...—Musitó Fushimi con inseguridad—. No lo sé. _No lo sé_ —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. Pero... ¿qué querías que hiciera? Si te lo hubiera dicho habrías dejado de tratarme de la misma forma. No me mirarías a mí como alguien con quien quisieras estar, sino con alguien con quien te había tocado. Y en el peor de los casos después de conseguir lo que quisieras me habrías dejado tirado. De hecho tú mismo confesaste para qué querías conocer a tu alma gemela.

—¡Deja ya de asumir siempre lo que te da la gana!—Vociferó el otro de un arrebato. Fushimi iba a contestarle pero el chico le mandó a callar al momento—. Y DÉJAME TERMINAR. Es verdad que quería encontrarle... _encontrarte_ por esa razón pero... ¡eso no quiere decir que después fuera a pasar de ti! Y eso de tratarte diferente... pues sí...pero _no_ —Daba la impresión de que Yata tenía dificultad para expresar lo que realmente quería—. Es como... ¡todo lo contrario a lo que piensas! Si tan sólo supieras lo que me he comido la cabeza con...—Sus mejillas adquirieron un color más intenso—. _ARGG_ ¿por qué eres tan complicado?

No supo si con aquella última pregunta el chico había terminado de hablar, por lo que esperó unos segundos donde se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Poco después Yata volvió a comenzar.

—Escúchame bien antes de que llegues a tus propias _y equivocadas_ —Añadió—conclusiones. Seas quien seas... mejor dicho, _lo que seas_... No cambia nada... —Fushimi se volteó ligeramente para volver a corresponder su mirada—. No, mentira. Lo cambia todo... bueno... No todo _TODO_ , cambia algunas cosas.

 _Me tienes aquí en vilo ¿podrías aclararte de una vez?_ Pensó Fushimi comenzando a perder la paciencia. No le gustaba sentirse así de desamparado durante tanto tiempo. Y menos justo delante del motivo de su angustia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que cambia a mejor... al menos para mí. ¡Y no vayas a soltar nada de Homra! Porque no hablo de eso... hablo de _lo otro_.

 _¿Lo otro?_

—Durante un tiempo le he estado dando vueltas al terrible marrón que supone que...te...—Hizo una pequeña pausa—... te guste alguien que no sea tu alma gemela. Llegas a pensar que es una tontería y que deberías olvidarte. Sobretodo cuando dicha persona no hace más que rechazar tu compañía o meterse contigo.

Fushimi abrió los ojos de par en par. _Gustar_. Le sonaba todo tan extranjero, sobretodo si Yata de verdad estaba insinuando lo que sospechaba...

—Y de pronto resulta que esa persona es _la persona_ después de todo. ¿Puedes imaginarte siquiera lo que me has hecho pasar?—Le encaró, pero con entonación poco severa—. Y al mismo tiempo... aunque estoy extremadamente enfadado por todo lo que ha ocurrido... No puedo evitar pensar en lo contento que también me siento—Fushimi notó que se le estaba secando la garganta, por lo que tragó saliva. Aún sin quitar la más mínima atención del otro chico—. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que... no te veo diferente. Para mí sigues siendo el mismo tipo antisocial, sarcástico y con mala uva que por casualidades de la vida ha acabado... gustándome. Lo que sí ha cambiado es que ahora tengo un motivo para pensar que no soy un completo masoquista por seguir empeñado en estar contigo.

Y tras toda aquella declaración Yata miró hacia otro lado, rascándose la coronilla, cohibido. Fushimi no supo si realmente había terminado esta vez... y tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir, de cómo describir lo que esa confesión le estaba haciendo experimentar, por lo que no pronunció palabra alguna. Yata, que ahora sí se encontraba expectante por su respuesta mostró impaciencia y le urgió prisa;

—Pero... ¡di algo!

—Ah... como me habías mandado a callar—Contestó Fushimi como excusa por su silencio. No quería revelar que simplemente le había dejado abismado.

—Ya, bueno... ¡pero hasta que terminara!—Yata se mordió el labio, claramente avergonzado. Seguramente no había previsto que toda su bronca del principio acabaría tomando ese camino.

Aún sin saber cómo expresarse del todo, Fushimi decidió finalmente actuar de manera más instintiva. Utilizando su mano derecha se quitó el guante que le quedaba restante y una vez metió ambas prendas en uno de sus bolsillos se acercó un poco más al otro joven. Con un tímido movimiento tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y las alzó, bajando la mirada para observar cada minúsculo detalle.

Si bien ambos ya podían verlo todo a color, aún quedaba el tema de que aparte de un pequeño toquecito no había tocado antes a Yata La cálida temperatura que transmitía contrastaba un poco con la suya propia, un tanto más fría. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la desemejanza que había entre la tonalidad de color que tenía la piel de Yata con la suya. Eran diferencias bastante simples... pero al mismo tiempo notorias y, por alguna razón, a Fushimi se le antojaron _perfectas_. Como si tuviera que ser así y de ninguna otra manera. Entonces miró hacia arriba, en dirección al cielo.

—Parece que no habrá que enviar a nadie en un cohete hasta la atmósfera—Murmuró entonces, dejando a Yata a cuadros al no saber a qué venía ese comentario. Poco después el joven pareció caer en la cuenta y se rió ligeramente, apretando de paso el agarre que los mantenía unidos.

—Supongo—Murmuró, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Dicho esto volvió al tema principal que les concernía—. Ah, pero no intentes llevarme por las ramas. No has mencionado nada sobre... _el tema_. Y...—Tragó saliva—repito que no voy a obligarte a nada. Pero ya que he llegado hasta aquí pues igual me gustaría sab...

Antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por el otro. Fushimi no era del tipo de persona que se dejase llevar por los impulsos, pero su cuerpo y mente habían decidido ponerse de acuerdo en dejar atrás las palabras y permitir que las acciones hablaran por sí solas.

Sin comprender muy bien qué estaba haciendo, aún con las manos del otro entre las suyas, tiró del cuerpo del joven para acercarlo más al suyo. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento intentó chocar sus labios con los del joven. Y aunque la inexperiencia le hiciera actuar con torpeza (de hecho hasta golpeó a _Misaki_ con sus gafas en el proceso), cuando el chico se separó de él con los ojos de par en par, las mejillas intensas y una inmensa "o" dibujada en su rostro supo que no había errado en actuar con aquel ímpetu.

—¡A...avisa antes de hacer eso!—Se quejó el otro una vez despertó del pequeño trance que se había apoderado de él—. Auu... seguro que me has dejado marca y todo—Comentó sobándose la cara (y escondiendo su vergüenza, ya de paso)—. Mira lo que ocurre cuando no quieres admitir en voz alta que te gusto.

—¿Que me gustas? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, Misaki—Pronunció intentando simular indiferencia, mas la pequeña sonrisa que le acompañaba no le hacía ganar demasiada credibilidad. En cualquier caso esto consiguió que Yata volviera a centrar su atención en él, en vez de evitar su mirada.

—¿C-Cómo? ¡Venga ya! ¡Aprende a mentir mejor!

—¿Me lo dices _en serio_...?

—Ah... no... quiero decir... ¡deja de mentir de una vez!—Fushimi alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente Misaki decidió dejar atrás su timidez y, tras titubear un pequeño instante, le rodeó la cintura—. Hagamos un trato... si tú eres sincero conmigo yo también te daré un... beso ¿q-qué te parece?

—Mmm... no me convence del todo.

—¿De qué vas? ¡Un beso mío vale un montón!

Fushimi sonrió de nuevo.

—Es cierto.

Y aquella honesta respuesta fue suficiente para demostrarle al chico que había accedido a su peculiar trato. Si tanto quería Misaki que Fushimi contrarrestara su declaración, entonces así lo haría esta vez. Después de todo para él habían bastado unas pocas pero _verdaderas_ palabras para dejar de ver el mundo de color negro.

Quería agradecérselo de alguna manera... y qué mejor que con un trato similar.

Con un suave movimiento se acercó al oído del joven, a la vez que lo inundaba en un abrazo. Y con una voz apenas audible, en un pequeño, _diminuto_ susurro, pronunció las palabras que sólo Misaki, al contrario del mundo entero, merecía oír.

* * *

—Si no miras por donde andas vas a acabar cayendo de bruces al suelo—Exclamó Fushimi tomando del brazo a su pareja justo cuando éste había tropezado por estar distraído—Ya ha pasado una semana y media ¿no deberías estar ya acostumbrado?

Tanto él como Misaki se encontraban de camino a su apartamento, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer antes de la gran discusión que casi puso punto y final a su historia. Aunque la gran diferencia de las veces que habían hecho ese recorrido con anterioridad era que no iba a despedirse del más bajo nada más llegar. Sino que además le dejaría entrar. Era la primera vez y el joven estaba que no cabía en sí de contento. Fushimi no comprendía realmente la razón, tampoco es que hubiera nada especial dentro de su vivienda... Pero Misaki persistía en explicar que era _un antes y un después_ en su relación y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a emocionarse.

Mas su emoción no era el verdadero motivo de la torpeza del joven. Sino más bien su afán por estar mirando a todas partes sin fijarse en dónde colocaba sus pies, admirando el color y las tonalidades de todos los edificios y objetos por doquier que llegaban al alcance de su vista.

—Lo dices como si fuera mucho tiempo. Es imposible que una semana de color compense veinte años de blanco y negro. Lo que me extraña es que tú no estés como yo... —Se quejó sin ningún reparo—. Pero supongo que al fin y al cabo juegas con ventaja... Llevas viendo color desde hace mucho más tiempo.

Fushimi no pudo negar aquello, pues llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Pero también consideraba que aunque hubiera estado en la misma situación, al menos tendría cuidado de no colisionarse con todo simplemente por no prestar atención. En cualquier caso en vez de continuar con la reprimenda únicamente chasqueó la lengua y tomó la mano del otro.

—Así al menos si te tropiezas no acabarás en el _suelo_ —Aclaró antes de que Misaki pudiera decir nada.

Al principio éste se sonrojó (término que había aprendido recientemente y que denotaba la manera que tenía Misaki de teñir sus mejillas con un intenso _rojo_ cada vez que sentía vergüenza) pero al cabo de un instante el joven le correspondió al gesto y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿No podías decir directamente que querías tomarme de la mano?

Fushimi alzó una ceja, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento.

—Deja de asumir lo que te apetece.

—¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto? Mira que prometiste ser sincero conmigo.

Tras una pequeña batalla de miradas el más alto de los dos suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Al no haber añadido ni negado nada Misaki comenzó a reírse con ganas y se aferró a él con más fuerza, feliz por su efímera victoria.

—Bueno, pues si vas a estar vigilando entonces seguiré mirando todo lo que me llame la atención.

 _Menudo cara dura_ , pensó el otro sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Fushimi vio la oportunidad perfecta para su pequeña venganza, soltó el agarre justo en el momento adecuado y Misaki, que se encontraba apreciando las vistas, acabó chocando con todo un grupo de chicas.

Ver la torpe e histérica disculpa del chico mientras le enviaba miradas amenazadoras era lo que Fushimi podía definir como _felicidad._ Sobretodo porque sabía que Misaki lo aceptaba como su forma de ser y aún así _quería_ seguir estando con él.

Y aquella sencilla y al mismo tiempo _complicadísima_ situación era lo único que Fushimi siempre había querido. Por mucho que le hubiera costado tanto averiguar que no era algo imposible para una persona como él.

Después de echarle una buena reprimenda fue Misaki el que le tomó de la mano con fuerza para no soltarle en ningún momento. Con una pequeña media sonrisa adornando su rostro, Fushimi resopló y decidió imitar las antiguas acciones del otro, observando el horizonte en torno a ellos.

Las luces, las personas, las calles.

De seis a miles y miles de colores a su alrededor.

Y a su lado se encontraba el peculiar culpable de todo. Pese a que el color seguía sin tener _demasiado_ interés para Fushimi, había dejado de sentir aquel descontento con el mundo exterior que tanto le había perseguido y atormentado antaño.

Con Misaki junto a él.

Fushimi no podía pedir más.


End file.
